The Alchemy of Love
by William 'Thundergod' Nichols
Summary: Who does Tenchi really love and which of the girls really loves him? Chapter twelve is online.
1. Alchemy One

This is just a fanfic and is done for fun, not profit.

The Alchemy of Love

Chapter One by William Nichols

            The peaceful midday of the Okayama countryside was once again shattered by the sounds of a cyan tressed space pirate and a purple haired princess fighting over someone we all know… 

            "He is mine!" screamed Ryoko as Ayeka tried to pull Tenchi away from her.

            "And I say keep your filthy paws off of Lord Tenchi!" replied Ayeka as she pulled on Tenchi's other arm.  For his part all Tenchi could do was plead with the two obsessive rivals.

            "Girls," he begged as they continued to play tug-of-war with him. 

            "Stay out of this!" admonished Ryoko as she pulled him closer to her.

            "This is between Ryoko and I," Ayeka grunted as she pulled Tenchi back towards her.

            "That's the point!" Tenchi yelled as he summoned his Jurai power.  His would be lovers let go of him as a blue aura began to surround him.  "It is always about you and Ryoko," he continued.  After the girls let go of him he dissipated his power.  He hated to do that, but it was the only way he figured he could make them let go of him before he lost an arm or two.

            "But Tenchi," pleaded Ryoko.

            "Let me finish," he continued.  Ryoko bit her bottom lip and pretended to pout as Tenchi ran a hand through his hair.  "We all need to talk," he said honestly.  "This afternoon meet me by Funaho.  The both of you.  And no fighting.  Understood?"

            "Yes Lord Tenchi," Ayeka said meekly.

            "Yes Tenchi," Ryoko said half-heartedly.

            "Good," Tenchi said somewhat relieved.  "I have some work to do, so I will meet you at four o'clock.  Okay?"  The both of them nodded as Tenchi headed off towards the shrine.

            "This is all your fault, demon," Ayeka said rather curtly.

            "What did you say?" growled Ryoko.

            "You heard me," continued Ayeka as the fire returned to her eyes.

            "I said 'no fighting'!" Tenchi yelled from the distance.  Both girls sighed in defeat.  Before Ayeka could say anything else to Ryoko the ex-pirate teleported away.

            "What ever could Lord Tenchi want," thought Ayeka as she sat down onto the sofa.  Countless possibilities ran through her mind.  She imagined everything.  At first she thought of Tenchi proposing to Ryoko on the spot, but she quickly pushed that dreadful scene out of her mind.

            "That'll give you nightmares," she mumbled to herself.  Next came the fantasy of Tenchi proposing to her.  'Yes,' she thought, 'that is what it will be, I am sure of it.'  Ayeka's daydream was filled with the details of her life with Tenchi.  The grand wedding on Jurai, their coronation as emperor and empress, and the wonderful children they would have.  Yes, this was her perfect fantasy.  This is what Tenchi had to tell them.  He had chosen her.

***

            "What could Tenchi want?" asked Ryoko as she layback onto the roof.  This was her favorite spot.  The only people who knew she came here was Tenchi and Washu.  All she had wanted to do earlier was tell Tenchi it was time for lunch, and Ayeka went through the roof.   'So what,' she thought, 'if telling him involved sneaking a kiss or two!  That princess,' she fumed.

            'Anyway, I just wonder what Tenchi will want.  Probably to tell me he's chosen Ayeka and that I need to leave.'  Ryoko sighed.  'That has to be it.  I've pushed him away and now he's, he's, he's chosen that chipmunk!'

            'Anyway, it's almost four.  I'd better get going,' she concluded to herself.  'I don't want to be late to hear my heart broken.'

***

            Tenchi paced the shore across from Funaho.  Until a few years ago this had just been the holy tree of the Masaki shrine to him, but now it was his personal refuge.  Washu had her lab, and Ryoko had the roof, so why couldn't he have Funaho?

            Tenchi checked his wristwatch.  In a few minutes the girls would be here.  He hated to do this, but it had to be done.  The longer he kept his mouth shut the more he would wind up hurting them, and in the end, losing the both of them.

            That last thought sent a shiver down his spine.  He could not think of what life would be like with either of the girls. That was his justification for this.

            "Lord Tenchi?" called Ayeka.  Tenchi snapped out of his daydream at the sound of Ayeka's soft voice.  About the same time he was greeted to the familiar chime of Ryoko's teleportation.

            "Tenchi," she said softly.  After watching them fidget for a moment Tenchi finally built up the nerve to speak.

            "Ayeka," he began.  All at once the princess' eyes lit up and fell, as did Ryoko's.  "Ryoko," he continued as he began to pace.  "The both of you say you love me, right?"

            "That is correct," said Ayeka timidly.

            "With all my heart," replied Ryoko.

            "Why?" he asked.  The both of them fell silent as Tenchi continued to pace.  "I know love is a hard thing to quantify," he continued, "but do you really love me?"

            "Of course I do," Ayeka answered, unsure where this line of questioning was leading.

            "Don't be silly," Ryoko tried to laugh, but her heart was not in it.

            "Don't get me wrong," Tenchi said carefully.  "I care for each of you greatly, but I do not know if I really love either of you, past the point of friendship."  His words were cool, calm, and honest.  And this is what hurt the most.  He knew it would, and he hated it.

            "What are you saying?" Ryoko asked, doing her best to maintain her hardened exterior.

            "I need to know you two better," Tenchi said as he ran a hand through his hair.  "I can't imagine my life without either of you.  And I do not want to lose either of you.  But when I choose one of you, it will be till the day I die.  And I do not want to make a choice that will make all of us miserable.  Do you understand what I am saying?"  Slowly Ayeka and Ryoko nodded.  "Good.  We can work from here."

            "Work from here?" asked Ayeka.  

            "Yes," Tenchi stated as he took both of their hands.  "I want to start spending time with the both of you.  Some of it will be together as a group, but most of it alone with the other.  This is the only way I can find out for myself who I really love.  Will you do this for me?"

            "Of course," replied Ayeka as she wiped a tear from her eye.

            "I will," said Ryoko solemnly.

            "Good," Tenchi sighed.  "We'll work things out starting in the morning. Now I have to get back to the shrine."  Both Ayeka and Ryoko nodded silently as the love of their lives quietly walked up the steps towards the shrine.  Both of them were reeling on the inside from this revelation, but they were both more than willing to go along with Tenchi's request.

***

            'I hope they took that well,' thought Tenchi as he swept the shrine courtyard.   'Only time will tell.'

To be continued.

Hey guys.  This series is just a diversion from Odyssey, and I hope to have a lot of fun with this one.  Expect some laughs along with a few tender moments as Tenchi tries to sort who really loves, and who really loves him.

William Nichols 


	2. Alchemy Two

This is a fanfic, and is done for fun, not profit.

The Alchemy of Love

Chapter Two

            Tenchi lay back in bed and stared at the ceiling.  He had done one of the hardest things in life today: he had been honest about his feelings.  Ever since his mother died when he so young he had tried to put a barrier between his true feelings and what he did. It was nowhere near as successful or hardened as the one Ryoko put up, but it was just as effective when he needed it to be.  Ever since the day Ryoko showed up at his school, his life had been in constant turmoil.  

            True, no one had tried to destroy the earth, kidnap a member of his family, or tamper with the space/time continuum for a while, but that did not mean they would not again, and Tenchi knew somehow he would be caught up in the middle of it all.  Everything had just become too complicated for him.  Ayeka wanted him; Ryoko wanted him; Mihoshi has a crush on him; Sasami is too young; and God only knows what Washu really wants.  That last though sent a shiver down his spine.  Little Washu was member of this family, and Tenchi loved her as such, but at times she could be just a little weird.

            "I hope this works," Tenchi said to no one in particular as he tried to get some sleep, but it was obvious that tonight was going to be restless.  As he tossed from side-to-side he kept thinking about the look of hurt in the girls eyes.  He hated to hurt either of them, and in the end one of them would probably be heartbroken.  But she would hopefully remain his close friend and he would not lose her.  

            "Where to now?" he asked himself as the clock ticked off another hour of restless sleep.  His stomach was turning cartwheels on him and the rest of his body felt like he had gone nine rounds with the world's champion.   "Please take this well," he mumbled to himself as he finally drifted off into an unmerciful slumber.

***

            Ryoko sighed as she lay back onto the roof of the Masaki house as the crisp night breeze whipped around the hem of her dress.  Her heart had not been broken as she had expected it to be, but a part of it was severely injured.  She had thought that she had adequately expressed her feelings to Tenchi over the passed few years, but every advance was either played down or garnered a harsh response from her purple haired rival.  Deep down Ryoko knew her love for Tenchi had grown over the past eighteen years.  She had watched him grow from a toddler on his mothers back to the brave young man who freed her from her imprisonment.

            And how did she reward such a grand favor?  She blew up his school and since has turned his life upside down.  Ryoko cursed herself inwardly as the starlight reflected off the bottle of sake she had brought with her.  Usually by now it would be at least half-empty, but her heart was not in it tonight.  All Ryoko could think about was the possibility that she could not do what she needed to win Tenchi's heart.  And that frightened her more than anything Kagato had ever done to her.

            Her love for Tenchi was total and complete.  She wanted him to return that love so badly it hurt at times, especially when he would get angry with her being overly aggressive in passion at times…Or when she would find him flirting with Ayeka.  She could not blame him though.  Ayeka was refined, intelligent, a real lady, not a ruffian and a space pirate.  Ryoko pushed the mental image of Tenchi holding Ayeka out of her mind.  She did not need that right now.  All she needed was to collect her thoughts.  What Tenchi had asked for was going to one of the most difficult things she had ever done.

            But to win Tenchi's heart, she would walk to hell and back.  Ryoko laughed slightly at that last thought.  Some of the things Kagato had done to her would probably qualify as walking through hell and back.  This realization caused Ryoko to frown.  If Tenchi really wanted to get to know her better, her past would surely come up.  "I will be honest with him," Ryoko concluded.  If Tenchi could not love the complete Ryoko, past events and all, then maybe he was not the one for her.

            Once again one of her thoughts sent a shiver down her spine.  She had never put any consideration into the fact she might not turn out to be the love of Tenchi's life.  As she thought about it Ryoko came to another conclusion.  She loved Tenchi, and that love would guide her through whatever slings and arrows were tossed at her.  Even if the chipmunk wound up winning the day.  "It will be a long race," she promised her self as she phased though the roof.  There had been enough thought for one night.  Her rafter was calling her and a little sleep would do her some good.

***

            Ayeka sat at the small vanity in her room and brushed her long purple hair.  The vanity was not as nice as the one she had back on Jurai with its elaborate engravings and ornate fittings.  It was just a simply carved mahogany vanity with a normal sized oval mirror.  What made it special to her is that it had belonged to Tenchi's mother, Achika.  After the girls had arrived on this planet father Nobuyuki had pulled it out of the attic and placed it in her and Sasami's room.  It had taken him and Tenchi the better part of a day to clean it and make sure it was oiled properly.  Ayeka slid her free hand across the polished would.  It was a small gesture, an attempt to make them feel comfortable in an alien land, but it was one that was appreciated.

            Ayeka knew the subject of the late Achika was still a tender one, and Tenchi, Katsuhito, and Nobuyuki only spoke of her with the utmost reverence.  Ayeka stopped brushing her hair and stared at the back of her silver brush.  It was finely engraved with the initials of her mother, Misaki.  Ayeka sighed heavily.  She knew that between the three of them, she was the only one who had any real memories of her mother.  Achika had died when Tenchi was young, and all of Ryoko's childhood memories were buried beneath the tough visage she put forth, a fact that obviously pained Washu.

            Ayeka sighed once more as she fixed her hair one last time before climbed into bed.  Today changed everything.  Tenchi had finally done what she wanted him to do: he became serious about choosing between her and Ryoko.  The manner in which he did it was surprised her.  She honestly thought her devotion to him was clear-cut by now, but his request was not unreasonable.  It was a major decision he was undertaking.  Choosing either her or Ryoko would be for life as he said, and Ayeka saw this as the perfect opportunity to prove her self as the best choice.  

Then something dawned on her as well. 

The thought crossed her mind that what if after this was all said and done she found that her feelings towards Tenchi were not true?  What if her love turned out to be infatuation, or just a rivalry with Ryoko?  Ayeka shook her head and dismissed such thoughts.  She was in love with Tenchi.  And she would do what ever he wanted to prove that she was.

Finally sleep claimed Ayeka as it had the other members of the Masaki house, but it was not peaceful for three of them.  They kept wondering what the other was thinking, and deep down hoping for the best.  

*****

            Tenchi awoke from his restless night and to his surprise Ryoko was not hovering above him.  He knew that she just wanted to protect him, but he usually got a nasty shock in the morning form the sight of the six-foot space pirate floating above him.  In a way, he missed it when she was not there; he had become comfortable with her being there.  Even if it usually led to a verbal barrage from Ayeka when she came to wake him up.  But Ayeka did not come to wake him this morning either.

            Maybe they were taking this as seriously as he was.  This was a major step forward and he hoped that it turned out well.  Tenchi yawned as he swung his feet out from under the covers and slipped on his house shoes.  After breakfast he had to train at the shrine for the morning, tend the fields after lunch, and then practice with his grandfather.  

            This left him with a little time to spend with both of the girls before dinner.  He had come to the conclusion that a walk through the woods with both Ayeka and Ryoko would be the best way to start things off, or at least he prayed it would.  A lesser factor in this decision was that if they resorted to fighting over him, there would be less collateral damage.  God only knows how much they had spent at the local hardware store since the girls came to live with him.

            "Lest get this show on the road," he said to himself as he stepped out of his room and headed down the stairs.  Ayeka and Ryoko were already at the breakfast table.  "Good morning," he offered as he took his seat across from them.

            "Good morning Lord Tenchi," Ayeka said formally.

            "Morning," Ryoko said softly.  Her eyes were red and she had large blue circles beneath them.  Usually such an appearance by the space pirate would have earned a wry comment from Ayeka, but Tenchi noticed Ayeka's eyes were the same way.

            'They cried themselves to sleep last night,' he concluded to himself.  A knot balled up in his stomach for causing them to cry like that, but he hope his next words would cheer them up.   "How would the two of you like to go for a walk this evening before dinner?" he asked.  Instantly their eyes lit up.

            "I would be honored," Ayeka said politely.

            "Sounds like fun," Ryoko offered, but without the usually enthusiasm that she always exuded.  Something was bothering her, and it was obvious.

            ::What's the matter?:: Washu asked her daughter across their link.  ::Usually you would be jumping up and down at the invite to spend time with Tenchi.::

            ::I'll tell you later,:: Ryoko shot back before she shut her end of the link.  Washu was surprised at Ryoko's openness, which meant that whatever was bothering her was severe.  For the most part conversation during breakfast was pleasant, and Ayeka and Ryoko's depression seemed to lift somewhat as Tenchi talked openly with the both of them.

            Finally he headed off to the shrine, leaving a princess and space pirate staring at each other.  "I offer a truce," Ayeka finally said.  "Fighting will only drive Tenchi father away from us."

            "I agree," Ryoko said quietly.  With that said the space pirate phased out of sight, leaving Ayeka to herself at the table.

To be continued.

How did you like it?  I figure the first date should be with the both of them.  Later.

William Nichols  


	3. Alchemy Three

This is a fanfic and is for fun, not profit.

The Alchemy of Love

Chapter Three by William Nichols

      Ryoko sat somewhat despondent by herself in the Onsen.  For all intents and purposes she should be ecstatic over the recent turn of events.  A day ago she would have done anything under the sun to have Tenchi say that he cared for her.  But that's not what was bothering her.  She was overjoyed that he cared for her, the problem was the way he said it.

      "I'm not sure if I love either of you past the point of friendship."

There was no malice in his words, nor were they spoken cruelly.  It was the honesty intoned in the simple statement that bothered her most.

      Ryoko slid down into the soothing waters and let her spiked cyan hair fall flat against her head.  "What a mess," she said as she pushed a few of the greenish locks from her eyes.

      "I would say," came a familiar voice from behind her.     

      "What do you want, Mom?" Ryoko asked in a rather gruff tone.  She had not intended for the 'mom' to come across the way it did, but Washu cringed slightly at the hidden bitterness in the simple word.

      "You said something was bothering you, and that you would tell me," Washu said as she pulled a stool up to the edge of the pool and slipped her bare feet into the warm water.  "And I want to know."

      "Aren't we the concerned mother?" Ryoko said wryly as she turned her back to Washu.

      "Humor me."

      "All right," sighed Ryoko as she twisted around so that she could face Washu again.  She rested her arms on the Onsen's decking and laid her chin on her wrists.  "Tenchi wants to spend more time with me."

      "And that's so bad?"

      "And Ayeka too."

      "I am starting to understand," Washu said in her best motherly voice.

      "I'm just afraid, that's all," Ryoko confessed.

      "Afraid of what?"

      "That Ayeka will outshine me, and Tenchi, Tenchi..." Her voice trailed off into a series of muffled sobs as she buried her face into her arms.

      "And you are afraid that Tenchi will not even notice you," Washu finished.  Ryoko's silent nod gave credence to her summation.   Washu sighed deeply as Ryoko continued to cry.  She understood her daughters concern, but deep down she knew they were pointless.  But that is not what Ryoko needed right now.  Disregarding the fact she was still fully clothed Washu slid off her stool and into the water so that she could comfort her daughter.  Ryoko accepted her mother's comfort and cried into shoulder her.  

      "Don't worry," Washu comforted.  "I think this will work out just fine."

      "How can you be so confident?" Ryoko asked as she tried to push back her tears.

      "Be your self," Washu explained.  "Don't try to compete with Ayeka or imitate her.  You are Ryoko Hakubi and you are everything that little brat is plus some.  Be Ryoko, and go from there."  Washu's assessment of Ayeka brought a slight smile to Ryoko's face.

      "I thought you liked Ayeka?" she asked in voice that feigned sarcasm.

      "I do," admitted Washu.  "But I had to say something to snap you out of that funk."

      "It worked," Ryoko said, feeling a little more like her old self.

      "And I meant what I said," began Washu As she pulled out of the water.

      "What part?" Ryoko asked, hoping that it was Washu's assessment of Ayeka.

      "Be yourself, and you won't have anything to worry about," Washu finished as she stepped thru a dimension tunnel.  Ryoko sat back down into the pleasantly warm water and sighed, this time in relief.

      :: Thanks mom,:: she said across their link.

      :: Any time :: Washu replied.  Ryoko smiled again and decided that she had spent enough in the bath for one day.  In a blink she phased from the Onsen to the rafter above the living room.  It was still a while off before she and Ayeka was supposed to meet Tenchi at the shrine steps.

***

      Tenchi looked up from sweeping the shrine courtyard at the sound of his grandfather's voice.  "Tenchi," the old master began, "when you are finished there, please see me in the office."  Tenchi nodded as Katsuhito slid the rice paper door close.  

      'I wonder what he wants,' Tenchi thought as he finished up his chores.  After stowing the broom in the tool shed Tenchi made his way to the office.  As he climbed the low steps, he paused for a moment.  'Has it really been two years since I managed to get those keys?' he asked himself.  In fact it had been, but the way things happen around his house the days seem to have passed all too quickly.  Tenchi clapped twice to garner the god's favor and slid the office door open.

      "Sit," Katsuhito offered as he swept a hand towards the opposite side of the low table.  Actually it was not so much an offer as it was a kind command.  Tenchi sank to his knees silently and waited for the aged prince to speak.  "I understand you have taken a step towards finding your true feelings."

      "I have," Tenchi answered calmly.

      "You know the old cliché about the first step of the journey, don't you my son?"  Tenchi nodded as Katsuhito continued.  "In many ways it is true.  It took a great deal of nerve to say what you did, but I feel that the hardest part of your journey will lay at its end."

      "What do you mean grandpa?" Tenchi asked somewhat befuddled.

      "Are you prepared to make a definitive choice?" Katsuhito inquired of his grandson.  "Are you prepared to break one of these young ladies hearts?" 

      Tenchi ran a hand through his jet-black hair and played with the long plait at the back of his neck.  "That's why I am doing this," he admitted.  "I need to know where my feelings lay.  I do not; no I will not be coerced into choosing one or the other until I know where my heart is, and where their heart is.  If I don't do this, there will always be that doubt of 'what if?'  And I cannot live with that.  And I hope the girls understand this."

      Katsuhito smiled at his grandson's words.  The young man before him was wiser than he gave him credit for being.  "You will make a fine prince one day," he glowed.

      "I don't think I'm cut out for that," Tenchi said for thousandth time since he found out the truth about his ancestry.  Katsuhito just laughed to himself.  He knew full well that Tenchi got edgy every time he brought the subject up, but it had almost become a running joke of his.

      "You'll do fine," complimented Katsuhito.  "It's about time for your afternoon engagement, so I will give you the rest of the evening off."

      "Thanks grandpa," Tenchi began.

      "But be here an hour early in the morning," added Katsuhito as Tenchi was about halfway thru the door. 

      'There's always a catch,' Tenchi thought as he checked his watch.  He had just enough time for a quick shower before he had to meet the girls, for what he reckoned was their first official date.  "I just hope they don't get too competitive," he almost like a prayer.

****

      "Ayeka!" whined Sasami from outside their bedroom.  It had been two hours since her elder sister had barricaded herself in the bedroom to get ready for her date with Tenchi.

      "I'm still getting ready!" came Ayeka's disembodied voice.

      "For over two hours?" Sasami asked.  "It's just a walk in the woods," she added under her breath.

      "It is more than a walk in the woods!" exclaimed Ayeka as she threw the door open.  Sasami had been leaning back against the door and nearly fell on her backside when Ayeka made her unexpected re-entry to the world of the living.  "It is the first step to winning my true love," the star struck princess as she clasped her hands to her chest.  

      "Well if you don't hurry they will leave without you," Sasami admonished as she regained her balance.  Ayeka looked at her chronometer and nearly fell over.

      "Oh my!" she squeaked as she past Sasami in a purple and blue bur.  After a moment passed by Sasami sighed and slid down the wall.

      "If it's going to be like this I don't know if I can take it!" the exasperated little princess sighed as Ryo-ohki hopped into her lap.

      "Miya?" the cabbit asked.

      "You said it," laughed Sasami as she rubbed the little fur ball's head.

*******

      "Come on," said Tenchi as he checked his watch again.  Every second that passed was another second his stomach kept doing somersaults on him.  It's not that he did not want to do this, or that he was thinking of backing out. It's just that he was nervous as a china shop owner who had just seen a Brahma bull pass by.

      Finally his nerves were eased when he heard the familiar chime of Ryoko's teleportation and the click of Ayeka's heel coming up the shrine steps.

      "Hello Tenchi," Ryoko announced

      "Lord Tenchi," came Ayeka's preamble.  Tenchi turned to face his would be suitors and smiled.  

      "Ladies" he began, offering each an arm, which they gladly accepted.  Fears put aside, Tenchi began what he hoped would be the start of a peaceful evening.

To be continued.

I know I'm a stinker for ending it here, but the next chapter will be out in the near future, that and I have to get out chapter twenty-four of Odyssey, which is really heating up for those of you out there who have not checked it out.  As always let me know what you think in the review box and have fun reading!

William Nichols     


	4. Alchemy Four

This is a fanfic and is done for fun, not profit.

The Alchemy of Love

Chapter Four by William Nichols

      High above the earth...

      "Sergei what was that?"

      "I don't know," Sergei replied as he and his fellow astronauts on the International Space Station watched the phenomena taking place below them.  

      "Huston," said commander Bill Stanley into his mic, "we have just observed a major electrical atmospheric discharge over southwestern Japan.  Over."

      "We read you ISS," came the disembodied voice from mission control.  "It was probably just ball lightening or something.  Don't sweat it. Over."

      "If you say so," replied Stanley as he clicked off the mic.  "That did not look like lightening to me," added commander Stanley as everyone else onboard crowded the window.

***

      Back on earth, in southwestern Japan to be precise...

      Sasami and Mihoshi were setting the table when the front door opened abruptly and was slammed shut.  "I wonder if that's Tenchi and the girls?" Nobuyuki asked.

      "Can't be," started Washu.  "They haven't been gone fifteen minutes..." At that moment one irate and slightly singed Tenchi Masaki marched right past the dinning room and stomped up the stairs.  A moment later another door was heard slamming followed by a loud thump.

      "So much for that hypothesis," Washu said as everyone else just stood there and blinked.

      "What happened?" Mihoshi asked, her voice full of honest concern.

      "Two guesses," replied Washu as she took a serving platter from Sasami.  "And you know the answers already."  Everyone else nodded as the diminutive genius set the tray on the table.  "Do want this one or should I handle it?" she asked Nobuyuki.

      "I'll have a word with him," Nobuyuki said as he patted his shirt pocket in search of his pack of cigarettes before he remembered that he was trying to quit.  "I may have picked the wrong week to quit smoking," he added as he made his way up the stairs.

      "And make sure to find out the good stuff!" Washu called out from the dinning room much to the chagrin of Sasami and Mihoshi.  About that time Ayeka and Ryoko made their grand entrances.  Nobuyuki stopped mid-stairs as the two scorched young ladies solemnly trod thru the front door.  Ayeka meandered her over to the couch and plopped down, while Ryoko sighed as phased thru the floor, and out of sight.

*****

      "What went wrong?" Tenchi asked himself as he rummaged his closet for a shirt that did not have soot stains on it.  As he rummaged a soft knock came to his bedroom door.  "I don't want to see either of you right now!" he shouted out as Nobuyuki poked his head through the partially opened door.

      "Sorry son," he said as he began to pull the door shut.

      "No wait dad," Tenchi said grabbing the doorknob.  "Come on in."  Nobuyuki nodded and wheeled the chair away from Tenchi's desk and sat down on it backwards, to that he could rest his arms across the back.

      "You look alright," he ventured after checking Tenchi over for any blossoming bruises, lacerations, burns, etc...

      "But I don't feel alright," Tenchi said as he pulled a black tee shirt over his head.

      "That bad?" surmised Nobuyuki.

      "I should have seen it coming," Tenchi said as he plopped back on his bed.  "I should have seen it coming..."

********

      The familiar chime of Ryoko's teleport eased Tenchi's nerves somewhat as she materialized behind him.  Tenchi spun around and was stunned by what stood before him.  It was Ryoko, and yet it wasn't Ryoko.  Instead of her standard red and white, or blue and yellow dress she was wearing a full-length black dress that revealed nothing except for her head and hands.  It was elegance in simplicity.  Tenchi swallowed slightly as he heard the soft click of Ayeka's heels coming up the shrine steps.  As the purple haired princess made her way into the picture Tenchi could see that she was wearing a purple kimono with dark blue sleeves; yet again elegant simplicity.  The girls had obviously put more effort into this venture than his khaki's and dark red fleece pullover.

      "Ladies," he said, offering each an arm.  "You both look beautiful."

      "Thank you," Ryoko said rather subdued, or what was subdued for Ryoko.

      "Thank you Lord Tenchi," Ayeka added almost simultaneously.  The afternoon was beautiful.  Winter had left and the first green chutes of spring had begun to poke thru the grays for the deciduous trees that lined the path.  Ayeka stopped briefly to pick a small flower as the newly returned bird life serenaded them.  Ryoko scared a squirrel away, which promptly ran up a tree and began to chatter at them.  Apart from the laughter that caused, relatively nothing else had been said since they started their little walk.  Finally Tenchi decided to break the ice.

      "Tell me," he began almost cautiously.  

      "Yes?" Ayeka asked.

      "What do you want to do in the future?"  He knew it was not the greatest thing to talk about on a first date, but anything was better than the deafening silence that preceded it.

      "As in life, or later tonight?" Ryoko purred into his ear, which garnered a rather pink blush from Tenchi.

      "Well, er..." Tenchi fumbled around for a second before Ayeka stepped in.

      "My plans are to eventually return to Jurai one day and take the throne," she said almost regretfully.

      "I haven't put much thought into it," Ryoko admitted quietly.  'Come on,' she thought.  'What's out there for a former space pirate to do?'  "What are your plans Tenchi?" Ryoko asked, desperately wanting to change the subject.

      "Dad wants me to follow him into the architecture firm," he began as he shifted his arms so he could use his hands while he talked.  "And grandpa wants me to take over the shrine one day."

      "But what do you want to do?" Ayeka asked.  Ryoko nodded in approval of the question.

      "I kinda want to become a teacher," Tenchi replied, being honest.

      "That is a noble profession," Ayeka said.  

      "Kinda boring though, isn't it Tenchi?" Ryoko asked.  

      "Only if you let it be," Tenchi replied.  "But," 

      "That was typical," Ayeka said under her breath, but loud enough to stop Tenchi from talking.

      "What was?" he asked Ayeka, who was trying to feign ignorance.

      "I heard it," Ryoko said menacingly.  

      "Girls," Tenchi began as the first beads of sweat started to form on the back of his neck.

      "Don't worry," Ryoko said to his relief.  "We've called a truce."  Ayeka nodded in agreement and Tenchi sighed almost to the point of deflation until Ryoko muttered something under her breath.  "But I will kick her butt later..."

      "Oh gods," Tenchi mumbled as he felt the first tell-tell signs of static electricity bristle around him.

      "Would you say that a little louder?" Ayeka asked as the first miniature guardians formed around her.

      "Please no," Tenchi whimpered as Ryoko squeezed his arm that much tighter.

      "You'll protect me," Ryoko purred, "won't you Tenchi?"

      "No, no, no, no..." 

      "Let go of him.  Now."  

      Tenchi barely had enough time to jump to the side as Ayeka and Ryoko lashed out at each other simultaneously.  The resulting discharge knocked the both of them on their backsides and left a scorched spot in the path at least ten meters across.  Tenchi was sure that the flash could have been seen from orbit...

*******

      "And that's when I left them there," Tenchi finished.  Nobuyuki sat in silence for a second as he chewed his bottom lip.

      "Your mother and I never had that happen to us on a date," he finally said trying to lighten the situation.  "The worst that happened to us was when lightening hit the Tokyo Tower that time when we there on a school trip.  Tore off part of the observation deck.  Your mother was unhurt, but I somehow managed to break my leg."

      Tenchi laughed slightly.  True that was rough, but not as bad as having your dates trying to vaporize one another.  "I just don't know what to do now," Tenchi admitted.

      "Well it was only the first date," Nobuyuki said as he wheeled the chair back towards the desk.  "Don't give up so easily son.  All relationships have their rocky parts."

      "But so soon?"

      "Give it another go," Nobuyuki encouraged his son.  "And lay down the law.  Absolutely no fighting, and no unkind comments towards one another.  Got it?"

      "I think so," Tenchi said as his dad opened the door and stepped out.  "Thanks dad." 

      "No problem," Nobuyuki said as he pulled the door shut.  "Definitely the wrong week to quit smoking," he said shaking his head, wondering how son had gotten into this mess in the first place.

*****

      "And that is when Tenchi left," Ayeka finished.  Dinner sat cold on the table, long since forgotten about by the attentive listeners to her tale.  Sasami, Washu, and Mihoshi sat wide eyes around her as she elaborated on the details of the abortive first date.  "I lost my temper over a relatively mild comment," Ayeka sniffed, "And ruined everything."

      "How horrible," Mihoshi said as the first tears rolled out from the corners of her big blue eyes.

      "But Ryoko was not without provocation," Washu said flatly.  Ayeka looked up at her somewhat offended, but she knew it was the truth.

      "You are right," Ayeka admitted.

      "Hi guys," Tenchi said quietly as he followed his father down the stairs.  Immediately everyone found a reason to desert Ayeka in the living room.

      "Lets salvage dinner," Washu said as everyone else plowed into the kitchen.

      "Ayeka-

      "Tenchi- The both of them laughed slightly as Tenchi motioned for her to go first.  

      "Thank you," she said kindly.  "I want to apologize for my actions this evening.  They were un-lady like."

      "I accept," Tenchi said as he sat down next to her.  "And you owe Ryoko an apology."  Ayeka was about to protest when Tenchi continued.  "As she owes you one." 

      Ayeka nodded in deference to Tenchi's request.  "Can we salvage the evening?" she asked.

      "May be tomorrow," Tenchi said. Ayeka was about to hug him when he spoke again.  "Only if Ryoko will come along."  Ayeka bit her lip to keep from saying something smart, and she wisely decided not to.  "Come on," Tenchi said as he offered her a hand.  "Dinner is getting colder."  Ayeka smiled and accepted his offer.  

      Everyone microwaved a plate of food and sat down in front of the wide screen TV.  "No point in using the table," Nobuyuki said as he sat down on the couch.  Conversation was light, and everyone seemed to put the incident behind him or her, save one lonely soul sitting in the light of the crescent moon.

To be continued.

Well, date one did not go so well, but you all probably saw that coming.  Thanks to the early reviewers who pointed out my lack of map reading skills.  I appreciate that.  Thanks for reading and as always let me know what you think.

Later.

WilliamNichols 


	5. Alchemy Five

This is a fanfic, and is done for fun, not profit.

The Alchemy of Love

Chapter Five by William Nichols

            It had been two days and Ryoko had not been seen much except for token appearances at meal times.  Even then she did not have much to say, nor did Tenchi and Ayeka.  She knew Tenchi was not mad at her for the incident in the woods, and to her extreme surprise Ayeka had even apologized to her for provoking the incident.  Although she was not sure about it, she thinks she might have even apologized to Ayeka in the shock of the moment.  As to any further dates with Tenchi, well, that was another story.  

            For his part in the 'Forest Debacle', as Katsuhito called it, Tenchi was spending extra time training at the shrine.  If his grandfather had been a stern taskmaster before, now he was a slave driver.  

            "The shrine steps need polishing," began Katsuhito as he paced around his nervous grandson.  He knew the boy had meant well, but he should have been firmer on the ground rules of no fighting and provocation.  "By hand."  Tenchi's jaw nearly cratered the shrine courtyard as his grandfather nonchalantly handed him a bucket of water and holystone.  "Meditate on your actions and theirs," the aged priest had instructed as Tenchi saw the enormity of the task before him.

            So for the past two days Tenchi had been fairly out of sight and out of mind as he tackled his 'punishment'.  After he would finish his work at sunset about the only thing he had energy for a bath, dinner, and plowing through his homework.  This had given Ayeka and Ryoko plenty of time to think about their roles in the abortive first date.

****

            Ayeka was walking by the small lake that surrounded her brother's space tree Funahoe.  She had been thinking about things a lot lately.  With Tenchi busy and Ryoko staying out of sight, she had been able to examine her thoughts on the matter.  Ryoko had provoked her, but she had started things by making an off hand comment.  It had become so commonplace with her to say such things that they did not even register when she said them.  Only if Ryoko's hearing wasn't so sensitive…

            Tenchi had asked them not to fight, and she had even called a truce with Ryoko.  So why did her competitive nature jump out like that?  She really did not know.  All that registered is that Tenchi had taken off like a scared rabbit afterwards and Ryoko had been sulking for the better part of two days.  Something has to give, but what?

            "Maybe I'm going soft," Ayeka mumbled to herself before she realized how much like Ryoko she had just sounded.   With a soft laugh Ayeka shook her head and tried to clear that thought from her head.  _All I need to do now is find some sake and glomp onto Tenchi!_  As she finished her mental tirade against Ryoko something crossed her mind.  _Has she grown on me that much?  Is she my, dare I say, friend?_

_            Of course not!_ An angry voice shot back from inside of her head.  _Because of her Yosho left you and she wants to steal Tenchi from you!_

_              That is not entirely true,_ she reprimanded herself as she walked along the path.  _Yosho did leave to fight Ryoko, but he has explained to me that he never intended to take the throne.  And as for Tenchi, it is up to him to decide which one of us he wants._  Ayeka sighed as she tried to reconcile her feelings.  This was obviously going to be harder than she thought it was going to be.

***

            "How dumb can I be?" Ryoko asked herself as she sunned on the rooftop.  Tenchi had asked them not to fight, and what did she go and do?  She tried to nuke Ayeka for making an off hand comment.  So much for her self-control.  

            Ryoko sighed again.  Did the princess really irk her that much?  Did Ayeka get under her skin so badly that she would let it ruin her chance to get Tenchi?  What if she had blown her chance to get Tenchi?

            :: Will you cut out the gross self-pity? :: Washu asked across their link.  :: I've listened to you mope around for two days now and frankly, as your mother, I am getting tired of it. ::

            :: Thanks for the sympathy, _MOM!_:: Ryoko growled back.

            :: Listen dear,:: Washu began, :: moping around is going to do no one any good.::

            :: So what are you suggesting?::

            :: Go find Ayeka.::

            :: I'm sorry,:: Ryoko nearly laughed, :: who are you and what have you done with my mother?::

            :: Oh so droll,:: Washu retorted.  :: No, I'm serious.  Go talk to her.  I'm betting she would not turn you down.  And who knows?  Maybe the two of you can cook up a plan to get Tenchi on another date. ::

            :: You have tried our cooking before, haven't you? :: Ryoko asked back playfully.

            :: OK.  Bad choice of words.  Just go and find Ayeka.  Got it?::

            ::If you say so,:: Ryoko replied back as she began to float down from the roof.  _I don't know how much good it's gonna do._

:: I heard that!::  Ryoko grimaced as Washu let her know she had forgotten to close off her end of the link.  _Maybe Washu has a point,_ Ryoko figured as she faded from sight.

***

            _Five more steps to go!_ Tenchi thought as his task drew to completion.  As per his grandfathers instructions he had spent the past two days of work thinking about what had happened in the woods that day, and he had come to a few realizations.  

            All right, he had run for his life when Ryoko and Ayeka flew into each other, but the gods only know what will happen when they go at it.  Both his father and grandfather had been right.  He should have been firmer in the no fighting stipulation.  But it was not entirely his fault, nor could it be heaped on either of the girls.  

            The blame for the failure lay squarely on each of them.  Tenchi realized this, and he hoped the girls did as well.  _There's a thought: the two of them agreeing on something._  Tenchi allowed himself a slight laugh as he moved on to the next step.  _Maybe later we can figure out where the next date will be._  But right now Tenchi had only one date in mind, and that was with the men's bath. 

***

            "Then it is agreed," Ayeka said as she turned to face Ryoko.  "We will go and ask Tenchi for a second chance."  

            "Fine with me," the space pirate added.  "We both screwed this up, so we might as well go to him together."  _I can't believe Washu was right._

            ::Give your mom some credit,:: Washu whispered to Ryoko, which garnered a slight grin from the space pirate.

            "And what are you smiling about?" Ayeka asked.

            "Just the fact that the two of us actually agreed on something."

            "Maybe we have more in common than we think," Ayeka added, not believing that those words had just come from her mouth.

            "I'll take that as a compliment," Ryoko said with a slight chuckle.  

            "Don't think I'm going soft on you," Ayeka said half-heartedly.  "Just because I agree with you does not mean that I am going to let you walk away with my Tenchi."

            "_Your_ Tenchi?" Ryoko shot back playfully, baring the slightest glimpse of fang.  After the two of them traded menacing glances for a moment they broke down into shred laughter.  "Come on Princess," Ryoko laughed.  "Let's hit the Onsen and share some sake."

            "Is all you ever think about is bathing and drinking?" Ayeka asked sarcastically. 

            "And Tenchi," Ryoko added in.

            "Only Ryoko," Ayeka laughed.

*****

            "I'm glad that's over with," Tenchi sighed as he pulled a clean shirt on.  The shrine steps were polished to his grandfather's satisfaction and he had learned the lesson Katsuhito intended.  All that was left for him to do was find the girls and make plans for the next date.  Some times fate is makes life easy.

            "Tenchi!" Ayeka squeaked as she opened the door to the Onsen.  Ryoko stepped in behind the shocked princess and shot Tenchi a wicked smile.  Tenchi thanked the gods that both Ayeka and Ryoko were still fully clothed, as was he.

            "Come to join us?" Ryoko asked.

            "Actually I was just headed out," Tenchi said trying to keep the mental image of Ryoko and Ayeka bathing pushed as far back into his mind as possible.  "But I do want to talk with the both of you later."

            "Is this a good or bad thing?" Ryoko asked, voicing the fears both she and Ayeka had.

            "A good thing," Tenchi promised as he slid the door open.  "After dinner, all right?"

            "Sounds good to me," Ryoko said.

            "Fine here," Ayeka added.  With that Tenchi left Ryoko and Ayeka in the baths.  

            "Do you think he has an idea for a second date?" Ryoko said as she phased out of her clothes.

            "Possibly," Ayeka said as she too began to undress.  "We will just have to find out after dinner."

****

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this playful little tale.  I appreciate all of the comments and suggestions you have all made.  A special thanks goes out to those who corrected my horrid map reading skills from the last chapter.  As of now I am thinking about what the next date should be, so if ya'll have any suggestions, drop them in the review box, you just might see it happen.  As to who will win out in this story, I really don't know just yet.  Any way, just have fun with this one.  I am.  Later.

William Nichols    


	6. Alchemy Six

This is a fanfic and is not for profit.

The Alchemy of Love

Chapter Six by William Nichols

            Ever since he left the girls in the Onsen Tenchi had been thinking about where he should take them on their next date.  All of the usuall stuff popped through his mind, and even a few unusual things.  _We have Wahsu's tunnel system and Ryo-Ohki,_ he thought.  _So if they want to go someplace special we can._  Then Tenchi thought that being that far away from safety with both Ayeka and Ryoko might not be such a good idea at the moment.  _Then again they could get me alone somewhere and no one would be able to find us…_  that last thought sent a shiver down his spine.

            "You are still going to take the girls out tomorrow night, aren't you son?" Nobuyuki asked from the couch.  He was reading the sports page and trying to stop smoking once again.  But knowing how things went on in this house, that was going to be a difficult task.

            "Yep," Tenchi said as he set the dinner plates on the table.  "If they want to go."

            "I'm sure they will," his father replied as he flipped to the next page.

            "So whatcha plannin'?" Sasami asked as she handed Tenchi a large serving tray.

            "Yeah, tell us!" Mihoshi interjected.

            "Maybe later," said Tenchi while he sat the large serving tray on the table.  "Besides, I'm not really sure myself."  _That should hold them off,_ he thought.

            "You know son," Nobuyuki spoke up as he peered over his shoulder from his place on the couch.  "Don't try so hard.  The simple dates are usually the best ones."

            "What are you getting at?" Tenchi inquired.

            "Your mother always liked going to a movie and maybe dinner afterwards," Nobuyuki said as he folded his paper.  "That's just an idea."  Right about then the door to Washu's lab opened and the red haired resident genius made her presence known.

            "The Cerulean Moons of Sigil Seven are nice this time of year," Washu said as the door to her lab sealed itself.  "Or there is always the fungi forests on Bethen Priem…" Tenchi just imagined him and the girls having a picnic under a giant mushroom straight from Lewis Carroll's _Through the Looking Glass… _  

"We'll save the fungi for later," Tenchi said trying to keep his imagination from running away from him.   "I think dinner and a movie will work fine."  With the images of giant fungi banished from his mind Tenchi returned to doing his part of getting dinner ready.

"That's so romantic!" Mihoshi squealed, garnering a blush from the young prince.

"What's romantic?" Ryoko as she slid the porch door open.

"Yes, please tell," Ayeka, added once she saw the response spread across Tenchi's face.

"We'll talk later," Tenchi said trying to hide his emotion.  _Why do have to do this to me?  Every time I bring stuff like this up in front of everyone they have to embarrass me over it!_

"Lighten up," Ryoko said as she phased over to him and wrapped her arms around Tenchi.  Tenchi braced himself for the inevitable backlash from Ayeka, as did everyone else present, but it never came.

"Really Ryoko," the princess sniffed, "you need to quit pawing Lord Tenchi like that."

"I guess your right," The space pirate admitted somewhat defeated, before she phased back over to Ayeka's side.

_What's going on here?_ Tenchi thought to himself._  I have to be dreaming, or did They just settle something peacefully?  I have to be dreaming…_

"Tenchi!" Sasami said snapping out of his momentary haze.

"Oh, sorry," he said sheepishly as he took the large bowl of soup and placed it on the table.  _I have to be dreaming,_ he added mentally.

With the table set and everyone in place dinner began.  The conversation was light and Tenchi thanked the gods that the topic stayed away from his personal plans.  But as they ate, he kept finding himself thinking about both Ayeka and Ryoko.  Something seemed odd about them since their talk in the Onsen…  _Maybe Washu replaced them with androids!  No, not even Washu would do something like that.  Or would she… Nah, but something is different about them.  What type of trouble are they planning?_

Ryoko and Ayeka kept a smug smirk on their faces all through dinner.  If this worked, it would be for the better of the both of them.  _This just might work, _Ryoko thought as she popped a rice ball into her mouth.

_Who would of thought I would be teaming with the space pirate?_ Ayeka asked herself as she politely passed the bottle of soy sauce to Mihoshi.  _It is almost scary.  We do make a pretty good duo._

After dinner Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko retired to the lakeside while everyone else wondered what he was planning.  And they would have found out if Ryoko had not destroyed the spy-droid Washu had sent to trail them.  She was most definitely going to have a talk with her mother about this later.

"So," Tenchi began sheepishly as Ayeka and Ryoko stood across form him.  "Do you two have any suggestions about we should do next, I mean, err, I'm not very good about these things," he finally admitted.

"Any place you choose will be fine by us," Ayeka said for herself and Ryoko.

"So long as it's not the fungi forests of Bethen Priem," Ryoko said with a shiver.  Tenchi just stared at her blinked a few times.  "What?" she asked quizzically.

"That's what Washu said," Tenchi said somewhat shakily as he pointed back towards the house.  "You weren't…  How did you?"

"She just told me across our link," Ryoko giggled.  "She said it would get a rise out of you."

"Really miss Ryoko," Ayeka said feigning sternness.  "You should really be kinder to Lord Tenchi like that."

Tenchi watched the pair banter back and forth for a moment as he tried to figure out just what was going on.  _Did she just say 'Miss Ryoko'?  And did Ryoko say 'Lady Ayeka'?  I wonder if senility runs in my family, and when does it start to set in…_

"I know," Tenchi said not knowing where the sudden out burst had come from within him.  "The evenings nice, so lets finish our walk from the other day." _Where did that come from? This is so unlike me…_

"We'd love to," Ryoko said.  Ayeka nodded in agreement.

"And we have called a truce for real this time," Ayeka spoke up.  "We will absolutely, under no circumstances fight."  Tenchi's jaw dropped as Ayeka just spoke his very thoughts.

"She's right," Ryoko said taking the still stunned Tenchi's right arm.  "We came to the conclusion that loosing you over a silly fight is not a risk we are willing to take."

"I concur," Ayeka seconded.  "The pira- I mean Ryoko and I have more in common than we realize, and we believe you do not realize it as well."  Tenchi just walked along trying to from more than one or two coherent syllables at a time. 

"W-w-what are you saying?" he finally managed to squeak out.

"You will have to wait and see," Ayeka said as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.  Just when Tenchi thought he could not blush any more Ryoko kissed him on his other cheek.

"We'll make plans for the real date tomorrow," the former space pirate whispered into his ear.  "I think it's time we headed back, don't you think so Ayeka?"

"It is late, and Tenchi has studying to do," the princess added as she and Ryoko left a rather befuddled Tenchi in front of Tree Funaho.

"What just happened?" Tenchi asked the night sky once Ayeka and Ryoko were out of sight.  "What did they mean by they have more in common than I realize?"  For the longest Tenchi just stood there, blinking, trying to comprehend what had just transpired around him.  He felt like he was watching a dream, like he was not an active participant in the walk.  Tenchi had feeling of just being along for the ride, or something like that.

***

            "That went better than I thought it would," Ayeka admitted once she was sure she and Ryoko were out of earshot form Tenchi

            "I know," Ryoko said somewhat amazed herself.  "Did you mean that what you said back there?"

            "Of course I did," Ayeka sighed.  "I came to the understanding today that even though we fight like Tarabian pit-bulls, you are the best friend I have ever had."

            "Don't go sentimental on me," Ryoko said keeping her gruff airs.  "But you are my friend as well."

            "Now for this to work," Ayeka continued, "We're going to have to call a specialist."  

            Ryoko's eyes widened as Ayeka finished those words.  "You don't mean… You honestly can't be serious!"

            "I am," Ayeka said feeling some of the shock that was rolling off of Ryoko.  In truth she could not believe she was willing to do this as well.  "It won't be so bad."

            "That's what you say," Ryoko quipped fighting off a shiver.  "So," she began desperately changing the subject.  "Which one of us do you think he'll put the moves on first?"

            "Well I hope that maybe after our next date Tenchi…" Ayeka's voice trailed off as she realized Ryoko had set her up.  Instantly she changed her demeanor from love struck to the usual Ayeka.  "That is none of your business miss Ryoko.  Besides, Tenchi is a gentleman."

            "I have to keep you on your toes," Ryoko laughed as they reached the house.  "This wouldn't be nearly as much fun if I didn't"

****

Thanks to everyone who has read and responded to this little story.  I see this one as a team effort, and your reviews and comments will guide me.  I know where I want this one to go, and getting there will be the fun part.  Keep the comments coming, and I will do my best to make sure that everyone enjoys this tale.

William Nichols                  


	7. Alchemy Seven

This is a fanfic and is done for fun, not profit.

The Alchemy of Love

Chapter Seven by William Nichols

            When Tenchi returned from the lake shortly after Ayeka and Ryoko, he was greeted by playful smiles and the occasional giggle from Sasami and Mihoshi.  When he asked where the girls had gone, the replies were noncommittal.  The general consensus was that had gone their separate ways, or no one had seen them.  Giving up, Tenchi retired to his room and wrapped up the nights studies.  After a few minutes of meditation he turned in for what he hoped would be a restful nights sleep.  That is what he had hoped for…

            Once again Tenchi found himself staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. As much as he did this, he figured he knew every square inch of it by heart.  For someone who had spent the past three days polishing the entire staircase leading to the shrine, Tenchi was finding it to be incredibly difficult to fall asleep.  His mind kept drifting back to what had happened that night.  _Both_ Ayeka and Ryoko had kissed him, albeit a peck on the cheek, but they had kissed him nonetheless.  Usually if even one of them tried to get that close to him the other would fly off the handle.  But for some reason they were acting extremely calm around the other.  Something had to be up, but what was it?  What were they planning?  

            Then Tenchi thought about something Ayeka had said to him while they had been walking.  "_We have more in common than you realize…"_ He had never really put that much effort into that line of thinking.  True each of the girls had a quality he admired, and they were usually polar opposites of each other.  Where Ryoko was normally somewhat overbearing and boisterous, Tenchi had seen an incredibly tender side of her, even before she merged with Zero.  All that joining with Clay's android had done was unlock the memories and emotions she had suppressed for so many millennia, and make that tender side more accessible.  Now Ayeka on the other hand, was usually the more reserved of the duo.  Her normal visage exuded the regal elegance expected of a crowned princess.  But she too could go into the opposite extreme.  Tenchi had seen her loose her cool on several occasions and act more like the monster she always claimed Ryoko to be.

            _But what do they have in common?_  Tenchi asked himself as he counted the tiles in the ceiling for the umpteenth time.  There were exactly ninety-five tiles, not counting the ones cut at angles or halved in the corners.  He shook his head trying to clear his mind like an Etch-a-Sketch, wishing that it were that easy.  

            In all honesty he had never really given the question much thought.  _Maybe that is why I've avoided this issue for so long…_  Exhaling, Tenchi tried to answer that question.  

            Both of them are strong…Check.

            Both of them are extremely beautiful…Double check.

            They are both loyal to a fault…Check.  

            _Sheesh…Now I'm making them sound like a pet…_

            They would both do anything I ask…Check.

            I already know this stuff…Check…

            _Then what is the answer?  Am I so blind that I cannot see what two women that have lived in my house for the past two years have in common?_

_            Wait a sec…_

They both claim to love me…Check.  

            Tenchi's eyes shot wide open as a new thought crossed his mind.  _What if they _really _do love me?  Could that be what I have missed?  That all these times that they have said that they love me, that they really, in fact, do love me?  Oh boy… How could I have been so blind!  Think about it Masaki: Ryoko watched me grow up, and I have memories of playing with an imaginary friend out by that cave… That has to have been her. No wonder I get a feeling like we have known each other forever at times.  We have.  She has been in love with me since before I knew what a girl was.   And Ayeka, ever since she came into my life it feels like a lost piece in my life has been restored.  It's like that little bit of me that got locked away when mom died has been found.  She has the same quiet elegance that Mom had. Put the both of them together, and you get the whole picture! _

_            That is what they have in common.  Me, at least I think that is what they meant.   Could I be, in love with the both of them?  Is that why cannot choose one or the other?  Oh boy…And I thought things were complicated before I decided to get serious about them.  I am going to have to play this carefully to see if I'm right…_  After a few more minutes of quiet contemplation, sleep finally claimed Tenchi Masaki, his epiphany reached. 

***

            The luminescent dial of the alarm clock came into focus a few seconds after she had rolled over and opened her eyes.  The clock said it was 03:12, but Ayeka could have sworn it said that the last time she check the clock.  She too was having trouble sleeping.  

            Making sure not to wake Sasami, Ayeka slipped out of her futon and quietly slipped out of their bedroom.  Everyone else in the house appeared to be asleep. The typical buzz saw was emanating from Mihoshi's room, and father Nobuyuki had gone to be hours ago.  Tenchi's light was off up stairs and Ayeka was sure he was asleep.  As she made her way down the hall she quietly slipped the door to Ryoko's room open.  All Ayeka found was a few sake bottles and clothes strewn across the floor.  "Rafter," she said quietly, realizing where the former pirate was.

            Rounding the corner Ayeka cast her gaze across the banister railing to where Ryoko lay.  "Are you asleep?" she asked quietly.

            "Nah Princess," Ryoko said in quiet sarcasm.  " I just stare at the inside of my eyelids for the fun of it."

            "Oh," Ayeka said, not sure whether Ryoko was serious or not.

            Ryoko gigged at the confused look on Ayeka's face.  "Watcha need Ayeka?"

            "I was having trouble sleeping and was wondering if," Ayeka stopped as she twisted the hem of her nightshirt.

               "If I couldn't sleep either?" Ayeka nodded.  "Come on," Ryoko said as she disappeared off the rafter and next to Ayeka.  "Let's talk."  With that Ryoko grabbed Ayeka's shoulders and they teleported down to the couch.  

            "Do you think we did the right thing tonight?" Ayeka asked as Ryoko clicked on the table lamp, bathing them in a soft glow.

            "I hope so," Ryoko said voicing her concerns.  "But it was all worth the look on Tenchi's face."

            "Yes," Ayeka sniffed, "that was priceless.  But do you think he will go for this?  I mean we, what I am saying is…" Ayeka sighed and twisted the hem of her nightshirt into an even worse mess.

            "I understand completely," Ryoko comforted.  "We've acted like spoiled brats around him for so long that he might not know what to do.  Worse even, we might scare him away completely."

            "But I cannot imagine living without Tenchi," Ayeka confessed.  "I thought it was infatuation at first, just someone to take my mind off of Yosho.  But now I know I love him more than I ever felt for my brother.  And I know you love him as well."  Ryoko's eyes went wide as Sake saucers at Ayeka's words.  "I have known ever since we fought Kagato," she sniffed.  "I have seen that look of heartbreak before, and I knew then that beneath all of your bluster, that you really did love Tenchi.  That is what hurt the most, I suppose.  I knew that you loved him.  And I was not sure if I could compete with a love that true.  But I know now that I love him as well, and I am willing to share that love in order to keep it."

            Ryoko sat there slack-jawed, not really sure what to say in response to Ayeka's pouring of her heart.  A few inarticulate and incoherent syllables slipped from her lips before she did the only thing she knew to do.  She scooted over and let Ayeka cry onto her shoulder while she hugged the princess.

            "I don't want to lose him," Ayeka said in a muffled sob.

            "Neither do I," Ryoko said as she squeezed her eyes tight, allowing a few tears to slip through.  "And we won't."

            "Ryoko…"

            "Hush," Ryoko said quietly.  "I know how you feel.  I feel the same way."  Ayeka looked at Ayeka with understanding, but before she could say anything Ryoko continued.  "I mean what could a space pirate offer a prince when he had a princess waiting in line for him?  I feared that Tenchi would not see me, that you would outshine me."

            Ayeka sighed.  "It appears that we have been afraid of the same thing."

            "So it seems," Ryoko said wiping the last tear from her eye.  "But from here on lets not be afraid anymore."

            "Agreed," Ayeka said.  As Ryoko's spirit lightened Ayeka held a hand to her mouth to stifle a small giggle.

            "What's so funny?"

            "That less than a week ago we were at each other's throat over Tenchi, and now it seems that we have come to a realization."

            "And what would that be?"

            "That the two of us are the same, just opposite sides of the coin."

            "I may have to agree with you on that one," Ryoko said.  "But will it be necessary to do what said earlier?"

            "It will be the icing on the cake," Ayeka assured her.

            "Yeah," Ryoko said hugging herself to fend off a shiver, "but last time…"

            "And we will play off of that to our advantage.  Trust me on this one Ryoko."

            "If you say so," Ryoko said still uncertain of Ayeka's plan.  "Let's get back to bed, it's late."

            "Tell me Ryoko," Ayeka asked softly.  "Why do you not sleep in your bedroom?"

            Ryoko fidgeted for a moment before she sighed in defeat.  "It reminds me of the cave," she admitted.  "I don't like being all alone in there in the dark.  At least on the rafter I can see what going on and keep a watchful eye."

            "I see," Ayeka said.  "How about if you stay with Sasami and me?  I'm sure Sasami would not mind."

            "I'll think about it," Ryoko said as she phased out of sight.  "Good night Ayeka," she added with a disembodied voice.

            "Good night Ryoko," Ayeka said softly as she quietly returned to her room.

***

            Ayeka woke with a start.  Ryoko was sitting at the foot of her futon.  "Sasami let me in," the former space pirate elaborated.  Ayeka nodded as Ryoko continued.  "Come with me."

            "Where to?" Ayeka asked, not entirely sure what Ryoko wanted to do.

            "Let's wake up Tenchi."

            "You don't mean…"

            "I do."  Flashing a hint of fang Ryoko grabbed Ayeka's arm and the pair passed from sight.

***

            Tenchi rolled over onto his back and stretched slightly.  The usual smells of Sasami's cooking had wafted up to his room and he just imagined how good it would all taste.  Then he noticed another smell.  It was a combination of something sweet, and just the hint of roses.  He knew this from somewhere, but it was too early for coherent thought. With another stretch and a yawn Tenchi opened his eyes to the shock of his young life.  Both Ayeka and Ryoko were floating above his bed.

            As he went wide-eyed the two of them blew him a kiss and faded from sight.  "Oh boy," he mumbled to himself after he was absolutely certain that they were gone.  Today was going to be most interesting…

***

I hope you enjoyed this one as well.  As always thanks for the input on this.  I think I have an idea as to where this one is headed now, so thank you to everyone who has suggested things in the reviews. Until next time.

William Nichols.


	8. Alchemy Eight

This is a fanfic and is done for fun, not profit.

The Alchemy of Love

Chapter Eight by William Nichols

            The clack of bokken resonated through the hills surrounding the Masaki Shrine.  To the casual observer these hills were no different from any other hills on the planet.  Spring was in full bloom and the season was returning the countryside to the usual cascades of greens that it wore for most of the year.  The air is fresh, and carries the first hint of cherry blossoms.  Yes, these hills are just like so many others in this tiny green and blue planet.  But today these hills echo with the sounds of battle.

            "Focus," Katsuhito admonished as he parried Tenchi's thrust in a broad arc, letting his pupil know the error in his move.  "Sloppy," he added in response to Tenchi's counter.  The ancient priest blocked his student's next move, and the one after that.  "You can do better than this," he scolded.

            "I know I can," Tenchi huffed as he tried to maintain his balance.  In truth his mind was elsewhere, mainly on a certain two young ladies that he was supposed to take out tonight.  Tenchi ducked his grandfather's next blow and rolled under the return.  Sensing and opening Tenchi flipped back and brought his bokken up just in time to block Katsuhito's well timed counter.

            "I see you have decided to get serious," his grandfather commented, giving Tenchi a rare grin.  Returning the sentiment with a nod Tenchi brought his bokken form side to side in a fury of attacks, each one becoming more difficult for Katsuhito to block.  After the last swing Katsuhito pushed his strength into his deflection.  "Impressive."  Tenchi tried to match his grandfather's strength, but his sandals began to slip against the loose sand of the training yard.

            Looking for an option, Tenchi decided to try something different.  In a quick motion he pushed his bokken up the length of Katsuhito's blade, then arched it back around in a counter-clockwise swing.  Grandfather barely had time to bring his bokken down to block the blow before Tenchi could tag him on the shoulder.   Seeing his grandson was off balanced from his attack, Katsuhito stepped towards Tenchi and wrapped his leg around Tenchi's.  What followed was elementary.  Already off balanced from his unorthodox attack, Tenchi promptly landed on his backside as a result of Katsuhito's move.

            "Well played," Grandfather complimented, offering his grandson a hand.

            "Thank you," Tenchi said.  "It was worth a try."

            "That was very unorthodox."

            Tenchi smiled.  "I know.  Ryoko taught it to me."

            Katsuhito chuckled.  "That girl has talent.  If she ever learns to focus her ability she would be most dangerous."

            "Isn't she already?" Tenchi said jokingly.

            "That is for you to decide," Katsuhito said collecting the practice weapons.  "Go, have a good time tonight," he added patting Tenchi on the back.

            "Thank you," Tenchi said as his grandfather melded into the shadows of the forest.  Checking his watch he noticed that he had about two hours to get ready for tonight.  And after this morning, he figured the night should prove interesting at least.  

            Once back in his room Tenchi changed out of his shrine clothes into a pair of shorts and a tee to wear to the Onsen.  As he straightened his priest's tunic on its hanger a piece of paper dropped from the pocket.  "What could this be?" he questioned as he bent over to pick up the scrap.  Tenchi's eyes went wide as he unfolded the paper.  What he had thought was a scrap of paper was in fact a small fold of bills.  He counted out at least Y 10.000.  "Thanks Grandpa," he said realizing where the money had come from.  Off to the Onsen his mind drifted with the possibilities for the night….

***

            Ryoko yawned and rolled over on Ayeka's futon.  The princess had invited her up for an opinion on the ensemble she had assembled to wear for the night.  That had been an hour and six changes of wardrobe ago.  "Come on," Ryoko said sleepily.  "It can't be that hard."

            "You would say!" Ayeka quipped.  "I do not have the luxury to be able to just, just…" Ayeka shook her head as she tried to find the right description for Ryoko's unique ability to phase in and out of clothing.

            Ryoko smiled.  "You mean this?"  Ayeka nodded as Ryoko's yellow and blue striped dress phased into the little black number she intended to wear tonight.  It was nothing fancy; just a simple black dress that accentuated her assets.

            "Yes.  That." Ayeka said curtly.

            "Is that jealousy I hear?" Ryoko asked sarcastically as she poked her head into the closet.  "Here," she offered handing Ayeka a pair of slacks and a deep red sweater.

            "Are you certain?" Ayeka asked holding the sweater up to her chest and looking in the mirror.

            "Trust me," Ryoko said…

***

            "Now how are you getting into town tonight son?" Nobuyuki asked as Tenchi came down the stairs.  "You can have the van if you want."

            "I think Washu has set up a portal for us to use tonight," Tenchi said scratching the back of his head.  As much as he appreciated the offer her really did not want to drive his dad's mini-van into town tonight.

            "Just so long as she doesn't set you down in the middle of a crowd or in rush hour traffic," Nobuyuki laughed imagining the front page of tomorrow's paper:

Teen's Fall From Sky

            "What's that?" Washu said poking her head into the living room from a subspace pocket.  "What'd you say about my transporters?"

            "Oh nothing," Nobuyuki lied, fumbling for the television remote.  

            "Don't worry," Washu said handing Tenchi a little black pager.  "Just press the button and the three of you will be transported to where you want to go.  Just like Star Trek."

            "Thank you Little Washu," Tenchi said clipping the pager to his belt.

            "And Tenchi," Washu added giving him a stern look.

            "Yes Little Washu?"

            "Be a gentleman tonight with my little girl, or else," Washu warned drawing a finger under her chin in a cutting motion.  Tenchi nodded in agreement.  The last thing he wanted was to be on Washu's bad side.  For all he knew he would wake up as a water sprite or worse.

            "Leave him alone Mom," Ryoko said phasing in next to Tenchi.  "I promise not to make him do anything I don't want to do," she added wrapping her arms around Tenchi's shoulders.   

            "And I promise to behave as well," Ayeka said as she made her way down the stairs. 

            "Wow," Tenchi mouthed as he got his first full look at Ayeka and Ryoko.  "Shall we ladies?" he asked.  Ayeka and Ryoko nodded and each of them took an arm.  "Here we go," Tenchi said pressing the button on the pager.

            "Have fun!" Nobuyuki said as the three were engulfed in a blue light and dissolved from sight.  A moment of silence passed before Nobuyuki built up the nerve to ask a question that had just weighed heavily on his mind.  "Little Washu?"

            "Yes?"

            "How safe is that thing?"

            "Well let's just say none of my test subjects have ended up inside out or exploded lately," she said with a wicked grin as she pulled back into her subspace pocket.

            "Maybe I need to buy the boy a car," Nobuyuki said shaking his head.

* * *

            "Where to first?" Tenchi asked as the three of them stepped out of Washu's transporter.  

            "I liked your idea of dinner and a movie," Ayeka said as they walked down the sidewalk in downtown Okayama.  For a Friday evening there were relatively few people on the streets tonight.

            "That sounds good to me," Ryoko seconded. " I want to see the Ah! My Goddess movie and I heard it's still playing in town."

            "Come one," Tenchi laughed.  "That series is so hokey.  I mean who would believe something like all those beautiful women living with a guy…like…Keiichi…" The looks from Ayeka and Ryoko stopped him mid-sentence.  _Who would believe I live with so many beautiful women… _"Okay," Tenchi admitted.  "Maybe it's not so far fetched."

            "Thought you'd see it my way," Ryoko laughed.

            "Enough of this," Ayeka laughed.  "There is a restaurant up ahead that I have wanted to visit for awhile now."

            "Sounds good to me," Tenchi said as Ayeka lead the way.

            Dinner went on without a hitch and Tenchi was amazed at how civil Ayeka and Ryoko were acting in each other's presence.  _This is a side of them I seldom see,_ he thought as he sipped his drink.  _At home they usually are so preoccupied in fighting over me that I never really get to see their true sides.  Ayeka is usually so reserved.  I know she was brought up to be a princess at court and all that entails, but she should show this side more often.  She's a bigger cut-up than Ryoko when the mood strikes her!_

_            And Ryoko.  I can count on one hand the number of times I have seen her like this.  If this Ryoko had emerged from the cave, this triangle may have never formed.  I know she has seen hells that I cannot imagine. When she's not hiding behind that tuff barrier of hers, she is so different.  So at peace.  If I could only keep this Ayeka and Ryoko…  _

            "And what are _we_ in such deep thought over?" Ryoko kidded bringing Tenchi back from his ponderings.

            "Just thinking," Tenchi said, sipping his drink again.

            "That much was obvious," Ayeka prodded.  "Was it about us?"  The rosy glow that spread across Tenchi's cheeks silently confirmed Ayeka's suspicion.

            "I hope it wasn't anything too naughty," Ryoko teased to further blushing from Tenchi and giggles from Ayeka.

            "You two," Tenchi laughed…

* * *

            "What's going on?" Nobuyuki asked for the thousandth time as he paced Washu's lab.  The diminutive genius had programmed a spy-bot to follow the lovebirds tonight, but as of yet all it had reported was static. 

            "If you ask one time," Washu said, never looking up from her keyboard, "I'll turn you into a water sprite."  Nobuyuki gulped audibly and wiped his forehead with a handkerchief.  The last thing he wanted was to be on Washu's bad side.  Especially since the possibility existed that she would become his sons mother-in-law.  Then again, the thought of Misaki becoming Tenchi's mother-in-law conjured many of the same images.

            "There," Washu said, basking in the glow of her accomplishment.  "Let's see what's going on."  The screen of her computer changed from static snow to pitch black.

            "That's not encouraging," Nobuyuki said, eliciting an angry glare from Washu.  "Maybe I'll wait in the den," he said taking his leave of the lab.

            "Good idea," Washu fumed.  "Now what could be causing this…" Washu typed feverishly for a moment more before the solution dawned on her.   "Silly me!" she laughed.  "I forgot to take the lens cap off!"

***

            "I love that movie!" Ryoko squealed as the three of them exited the packed theater.

            "I must say it was quite enjoyable," Ayeka added as she finished the last of her popcorn.  

            "Let's just walk for a while," Tenchi said as he tossed his emptied cola into a wastebasket.

            "Isn't there anything else you would like to do?" Ayeka asked.  The night was going along too perfectly to call it to an end now.

            Sensing her concern Tenchi clarified.  "There's a place up ahead I want to go to."

            "Alright," Ayeka sighed.  The sidewalks were not very crowded, but the trio garnered their fair share of glances and second looks.  "Perhaps we should find a place to go into," Ayeka said after a fairly rough looking fellow made a lewd comment in their direction.

            "This is where I wanted to go anyway," Tenchi announced as he guided them into the small establishment.  It was just a little hangout some of his classmates had mentioned, and he always had wanted to visit.

            "I like this place," Ryoko said as they entered the club.  The music wasn't too loud and the dance floor was not terrible crowded at the moment.

            "I never knew you liked to go dancing," Ayeka said as Tenchi paid the cover charge.

            "I don't really," Tenchi admitted, "but I thought you might."

            "That would be nice," Ayeka said with a blush.

            "Now don't get any idea's princess," Ryoko said playfully.  "There's plenty of Tenchi for the both of us."

            "Just as long as I get one slow dance," Ayeka added.

            "I think we can handle that," Tenchi laughed.  "How bout a drink?"

            "I'll get them," Ryoko said making her way to the bar.

            "Tenchi," Ayeka said as they sat down at one of the tables across from the dance floor.  

            "Yes Ayeka?"

            "I hope you have had a good time tonight," she said blushing.

            "I have," Tenchi complimented as Ryoko brought the drinks back.  Conversation was light that night and both Ayeka and Ryoko had their share of dances with Tenchi.  Ryoko and Ayeka would trade off with the object of their affections when the song would strike their fancy.  As the night wore on Tenchi found a rare moment to himself after Ayeka and Ryoko had excused themselves to the ladies room.

            _I may have been right,_ he thought to himselfas a new song began.  Some of the words stuck in his mind.  _The two of them are something special.  Apart each is just half the picture, one side of the coin.  But together… Yes, I sure know something, _he agreed with the song.  _I sure know something…_

            _"_Well if it isn't Masaki!" came a nasal voice from behind Tenchi.

            "Hey guys," Tenchi whined, a little miffed that his pleasant thoughts had been interrupted.   "What are you doing here?"

            "Playing the field," a tall fellow with brown hair parted down the middle said.  "Here alone Masaki?"

            "Masaki's always alone!" his bespectacled compatriot announced to whom ever was in earshot.  "That's a given!"

            "Not tonight Soatome," Tenchi said to the brown haired fellow.  "My dates have gone to the ladies room."

            "Dates?" the other fellow asked rather incredulously.  

            "Yes Jonouchi," Tenchi said with a grin. "_Dates_."  Soatome and Jonouchi laughed heartily at Tenchi's statement.

            "That's a good one," Soatome laughed.  "The goof of A class here with two women!"

            "You're a riot Masaki!" Jonouchi proclaimed to a wide grin from Tenchi.

            "So whose your friends?" Ryoko asked from behind the laughing teens.

            "Yes, do tell Tenchi," Ayeka prompted as the two guys turned around and gawked at the purple and cyan haired beauties that stood before them.

            "Jonouchi Hisashi, Masami Soatome," Tenchi began as he got up from the table, "this is Hakubi Ryoko and Jurai Ayeka.  My dates for the evening."

            "And hopefully for a long time afterward too," Ryoko said in her most sultry voice as she draped her arms around Tenchi's shoulders.

            "Let's go now Tenchi," Ayeka said claiming his other arm.  "It's too crowded here for my liking," she added nodding towards the still gawking Jonouchi and Soatome. 

            "Catch you Monday morning," Tenchi said to his dumbfounded classmates as he left the establishment with two of the hottest women either of them had ever seen before.

            "I always thought Masaki was gay," Jonouchi said to the still stunned Soatome.

            "Nah," Soatome said as the door swung closed behind the person he now considered the luckiest guy on the earth.  "Masaki's the man.  Plain and simple."  Jonouchi nodded.

            "Masaki's the man," they repeated in unison.  If they only knew about the rest of the women that boarded at the Masaki home, they would probably have proclaimed Tenchi a god amongst mortal men.

***

            "So who were those guys," Ryoko asked as the trio headed towards the transport spot.

            "Some guys from class B," Tenchi said as Ryoko rested her head on his shoulder.

            "They certainly did not seem to the pleasant types," Ayeka added taking Ryoko's lead on choice of headrests.

            "I doubt that they will ever give me grief again," Tenchi laughed as he hit the button on his pager.

            "I'll just kick their butt's if they do," Ryoko said as they were enveloped in a shimmer of blue light. 

            "Ryoko," Tenchi laughed as they were transported home.

To be continued.

I hope this little installment was worth the wait.  I'm having fun with this one, its just finding the time to write it down.  I've been putting a lot of work into my other Tenchi story, _Odyssey_ (shameless plug, shameless plug).  As _Odyssey _wraps up here soon I'll put more work into this story.  So until then, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this fun little tale of mine.  

Until the next chapter!

William Nichols 

             __


	9. Alchemy Nine

This is a fanfic and is done for fun, not profit.

The Alchemy

-of-

Love

Chapter Nine

By William Nichols

            "What a night," Tenchi sighed as he lay back on his bed.

            His mind was aflutter with thoughts of the evening.  _Yes,_ he thought,_ the 'goof of A class' was out on a date.  Not only a date, but also a date with two, count them two, of the most beautiful women anyone could ask on a date! Ayeka was stunning and Ryoko was drop-dead gorgeous.  I just hope that they had as good of a time as I did…_Never before had he spent such a lovely evening with the girls.  Sure, there had been quiet moments out buy the lake or around the house, but some how, some way they always degenerated into the typical feud.  

Tonight marked his first real steps to sorting out whom his heart would follow.  Both Ryoko and Ayeka had been absolutely perfect.  The dinner, the movie, and dancing afterwards- everything went better than he ever could have planned.  Even the look on Jonouchi and Soatome's face was priceless when they saw his dates for the evening.  His only hint of regret, besides that the night was over, was what those two loud mouthed moron's might start on Monday.  

But Tenchi did not worry on the issue for long.  Ryoko had promised to take anyone out that gave him grief.  Tenchi chuckled at the thought.  But in the end he knew that he could handle any rumor that may be started.  His only real concern was for the girls.  He didn't want their reputation tarnished by some idiot envious of his situation.

"But what is my situation?" he asked himself quietly.  _I asked the both of them to agree to this little idea of mine, knowing full well that I'd probably wind up breaking one of their hearts._  Tenchi frowned at that thought.  _But, it will be inevitable one day.  I think they're scheming to get me to choose the both of them.  I know Juraian custom allows more than spouse, but I do not want to live on Jurai.  This is my home, and my ancestors' home._

_But is Jurai not also your ancestor's home?_ a still voice in the back of his head reminded him.  _Would you dishonor them by denying your heritage?_

 _But would I not be forsaking my heritage on earth? _Tenchi asked back in his mind.  _By accepting Jurai I would be forsaking the earth.  I will not do that._

_But you could be emperor of known universe,_ toyed the voice.  _You and Ayeka and Ryoko could be together for as long as your lengthy lives permit.  You would have no cares in the world and your every whim would be taken care.  Life on Jurai would be grander than you could ever imagine on the earth._

_But I do not want the burden of being a ruler.  I have enough trouble deciding whom my heart longs for, much less the thought of making life and death decisions that would affect half the universe! _Tenchi shot back somewhat angrily.

You know Ayeka will want to take the throne one day with you as her king… 

_I will not be emperor._

_Then you forsake your heritage and Ayeka?_

Tenchi had to think for a moment before he answered that mental question.  _I will not forsake Ayeka, but I will not accept the throne of Jurai.  _

_They are one and the same, _his conscious replied.  _Ayeka will never be happy with just you alone.  She wants a prince to be by her side…_

_That may be, _Tenchi inwardly sighed, _but there is still much to be thought about._

_Like Ryoko?_ his mind asked.

_That, is an enigma in itself,_ Tenchi retorted.

_She really does love you,_ his conscious responded.  _Even if her way of showing it is somewhat forward.  It's the only way she knows how to express her self.  There is nothing hidden in her love towards you.  No secret agenda or future plans.  Just plain old-fashioned love, that's what she feels for you Tenchi Masaki._

_You have to make my life complicated, dontcha?_ Tenchi said somewhat dejectedly towards his inner self.

_Hey,_ his conscious said playfully,_ that's what consciences are for.  Besides, you're the one carrying on an interior dialogue here…_

            Tenchi sighed.  His life never seemed to get any less complicated these days.  Somehow he found a way to put a damper on such a pleasant evening.  Finally a restless sleep claimed Tenchi.  As he tossed and turned his dreams dealt with what his heart and mind had so much trouble with…  

***

            "So are you going to tell me or not!" Sasami pleaded as Ayeka continued to brush her hair.  Ever since she, Tenchi, and Ryoko returned from their evening on the town Ayeka had been in a dream like state.  "Ayeka?" Sasami asked.  _O-O-O-O-Okay, _she thought.  _This is getting weird.  Even more so than usual around here…_ "Ayeka?"

            "Oh!" Ayeka squeaked, finally brought back from her dreamland.  "I'm sorry," she said dreamily, placing her hairbrush back down of the dresser.  "Did you say something Sasami?"

            _Sheesh! She's got it bad…_ "I've been sayin' _'something'_ for the past half hour!" Sasami said somewhat exasperated.  "I want to know how your date went with Tenchi and Ryoko!"

            "Now really," Ayeka said as she sauntered over to her futon.  "It is not proper for one to speak of such things."  

            "Ayeka!" Sasami protested to muffled giggles from her elder sister.  "Please?"

            "All right," Ayeka said with a smile.  She'd had enough fun with Sasami for one night.  Being the elder sister still held a few advantages, even on a backwater world such as earth.

            "Yippee!" Sasami squeaked as she bounced over to her futon and happily plopped down in front of Ayeka.  "Tell me everything!" she bubbled as Ayeka began to recount the evening to her rapt audience.

* * *

            Ryoko settled back onto her favorite rafter and smiled.  _Tonight has been absolutely perfect.  Tenchi had a wonderful time, as did Ayeka and I.  I'm soooo glad things went well.  Dinner, the movie, dancing, those two goofs from Tenchi's school; everything was better than I ever could imagine.  _  

            But for some reason she could not get comfortable on that spot tonight.  No matter how she scrunched her pillow up or repositioned her self, she could not find a comfortable spot.  "Oh dammit," she finally cursed as he phased off the rafter and reappeared in her room.  Her feline eyes narrowed in the darkness, but soon her vision returned.  "What a mess," she muttered, avoiding a few empty sake bottles en route to her futon.  

            "That's better," she said softly as she passed into a baggy tee shirt that Tenchi had given her.  It was a souvenir he had picked up from a concert they had attended in Tokyo a year or so ago with the rest of the family.  Tenchi had worn the shirt during the show, and then gave it to her afterwards.  Ryoko inhaled deeply of the black cotton.  It still had faint traces of his scent imbedded in the fibers.  Tenchi's presence always had a way of comforting her.    

            "Oh my Tenchi," she muttered quietly as she settled into her futon.  Soon sleep claimed Ryoko, bringing the promise of pleasant dreams.  A promise that would unfortunately go unfulfilled.  

***

            Sasami's attention hung spellbound on every word Ayeka had spoken.  In her imagination she relived the fairytale that her older sister had spun for her.  Although her imagines were somewhat exaggerated, they were fairly accurate.  The lovely dinner; the movie theater, where Tenchi sat with the both Ayeka and Ryoko resting their heads on his shoulders; and the final stop at the nightclub, Sasami painted a vivid picture in her minds eye of the entire wonderful, almost magical evening.   Ayeka's description of her dances with Tenchi alone was enough to make Sasami starry eyed.

            "Wow…" she finally sighed as Ayeka finished her tale.  

            "That's how I feel," Ayeka said fondly.  

            "Sounds like a fairytale!" Sasami squeaked, giving Ayeka a Misaki-like hug.  "I hope your fairytale has a happy ending," she said as Ayeka returned the hug. 

            "I do to," Ayeka said as she tucked Sasami in.  "Now get to sleep.  We have work to do in the morning."

            "I know…" Sasami yawned.  Quickly the little princess passed into dreamland, a happy smile on her face.  Ayeka did not doubt she imagining the events she had just been recounted.

            "I hope this fairytale ends happily," Ayeka whispered as a blissful sleep claimed her as well.

***

      Ryoko tossed and turned in her futon in a fitful sleep.  Her forehead was covered with beads of sweat and her hair was slowly succumbing to the saline moisture as well.  Her pillow was already damp from the back of her neck, and the night held little promise of getting better. 

                  Her dreams had started off happily for once, as she too relieved the nights' events in her mind.  But right as the evening was ending in her mental replay, things turned towards the dark side.  The lively streets of Okayama suddenly went quiet and became deserted as Ryoko found herself alone.  No lights were on in any of the shops or eateries.  The only illumination was that light reflected by the moon.  A cold wind howled down the emptied streets as a shadow loomed from behind.

      Ryoko spun around to face the black mass when she saw it had Tenchi by the throat.  Her only love hung lifeless in the shadow beings hand.  A wicked grin parted the creature's lips, if they could be called lips, as it tossed Tenchi to Ryoko's feet.  She screamed his name and violently shook the lifeless body at her feet.  But try as she may, she could not revive her love.  

      Anger and fear washed over Ryoko as her tears stained Tenchi's ashen face.  This monstrosity had taken her beloved from her, and it would pay.  It would pay for this travesty in kind.  A feral look replaced the sorrow on Ryoko's face as she ignited her energy saber and lunged towards her nightmare creature.  A few mad swipes made contact with the beast, but they did no damage to the monster.  As soon as Ryoko would slice into it the wounds would congeal back into the shadowy mass that composed the creature.

      With a fierce backhand the creature sent Ryoko flying into a nearby wall.  Winded, she staggered to her feet just in time for the creature top grab her by the face.  Its cold, maniacal laugh stung her ears as it squeezed her face.  She could hear the bones in her skull begin to pop as the beast increased the pressure.  Before Ryoko blacked out, one word passed between her lips:

      "Tenchi…"

*  * *

      Tenchi shot up like a rocket.  He frantically blinked to bring his eyes into focus on the darkened room.  Ragged breaths passed between his lips as he tired to calm himself from the nightmare he had just endured.  Such terrors were not unfamiliar to him, but it had been a while since he had one this intense.  His hair was matted to his head with sweat and his shirt clung to his body with dampness.

      "Ryoko…" he muttered when the reason he woke up returned to him.  He could have sworn he heard Ryoko call his name.  Fumbling with his covers, Tenchi jumped out of bed and began to navigate his way out of the still pitch-black room.  He managed to avoid his book bag, but not the pair of shoes he had left strewn on the floor after his night out.   Cursing his untidiness he made his way out of the bedroom with only a slight knot on the side of his head.

      The short stair well separating his room on the third floor passed in a blur as he darted around the corned and looked out towards Ryoko normal spot on the rafter.  Much to his surprise she was not there.  "Room," he said quietly as he continued down the hall.  At this point he did not care if he woke anyone else.  All he knew for certain was this feeling of dire apprehension that weighing on his stomach like a plumbum dirigible.

      Slipping the door open to her room, Tenchi saw Ryoko tossing and turning; fighting some unseen assailant in her dreams.  Her blanket was twisted and rapped around her and a pained expression marred her face.  In a flash Tenchi was at her side cradling her.

      "Ryoko," he said, trying to wake her without a start.  "It's just a dream he whispered.  "Just a dream."  Finally Ryoko quit squirming and her breathing eased.

      "Tenchi?" she asked quietly, not sure if the person holding her was phantom or not.  Surely had seen Tenchi killed right in front of her before that monstrosity claimed her life.  _But phantoms can't hold people,_ her mind reasoned.

      "I'm here," he said softly.  "It was just a dream."

      "It was so horrible," she said, burying her face into his chest.  Fresh tears streaked her face as the memories of her night terror returned to her.  

      "It will be alright," Tenchi soothed.  Ryoko sniffled and nodded somewhat into his chest.  Tenchi looked up to see Ayeka standing in the doorway with a concerned look on her face.  "Nightmare," he mouthed, trying not to disturb Ryoko, who seemed to be calming.  Ayeka nodded and slipped back into the shadows.

      "Tenchi?" Ryoko asked almost in a whimper as she took in a nose full of his scent.  

      "Yes?" he answered.  Tenchi had begun to rock slightly and he found his hand stroking her back.  _What could have terrified her like that? _he wondered. 

      "Don't leave me alone," she begged.  "Please?"

      "I won't," Tenchi promised as Ryoko hugged him tighter.  "I'm here for you."

      "Thank you," she said in a muffled voice.  A small smile of relief crept onto Tenchi's face as he held Ryoko, trying to take her demons from her.  "I love you, Tenchi," Ryoko said barely above a whisper.

      "I know," Tenchi replied as he held her.  "I know…"   

 To be continued.

Authors notes:  I'm so sorry it took so long to update this story, but my class load, a few conferences, real life, my other Tenchi story Odyssey, and a host of other things, to name a few, has kept me from this playful little tale.  I hope to get back to this one more frequently soon, as Odyssey has one chapter to go.  Thanks for reading, and always, any suggestions or comments will be appreciated.  Thanks again.

William Nichols   __


	10. Alchemy Ten

This is a fanfic, and is done for fun, not profit.

The Alchemy

-of-

Love

Chapter Ten

By William Nichols

            Ayeka paced the hall outside of Ryoko's room.  It had been several hours since Tenchi had gone in to comfort her distraught friend, but Ayeka couldn't help but worry.  She had heard Ryoko confess her love to Tenchi, but it was Tenchi's response that troubled her the most.  His simple: "_I know…"_ spoke volumes in its simplicity. 

It was just as committal as it was noncommittal.  

It was a return of affection, just as it was a rejection of said affection.  

Then again, it simply was what it was.  Tenchi knew that Ryoko loved him.

            "But does he know that I love him?" Ayeka whimpered as she paced.  Her tears returned for the second time this hour as her mind drifted to the possibilities of what Tenchi and Ryoko could be doing… Tears slipped from between Ayeka's tightly clenched eyes as the imagined image of Tenchi and Ryoko consummating their feelings poured through her mind.  She took a tentative step towards the bedroom door, but withdrew her hand inches from the doorknob. 

            _No!_ Ayeka screamed mentally.  _Tenchi would not do such a thing!  He would not decide so suddenly…would he?  What if he has been holding his true feelings back all this time?  What if…what if…he does not love…me? _ Ayeka shook her head to ward off such thoughts.

            _Tenchi loves us all equally, at least, _she mused as the old grandfather clock in the front hallway chimed its lonely sentry.  _I know that I love him, and I would do anything to express that, well anything within the morals of a princess…_

_            There you go again,_ a nasty little voice in Ayeka's head retorted.  _Thinking like a princess again._

_            Well, I am a princess after all, _Ayeka defended.

_            But not on earth.  There is no royalty here, except for figureheads who hold no real power other than the symbolic duties, which you dread anyway.  They have no power in earth government, and what will you do if Jurai goes the same route?  Can you be a princess with no empire to rule?  No empire or royalty can last forever.  It is inevitable.  _

_            That may be…_

_            The bottom line is this: Tenchi does not want a princess.  He wants someone as down to earth, so to speak, as he is.  Think about it: do you honestly believe that he will live this little island on this planet in the galactic boonies just to become emperor?  _Ayeka chewed her bottom lip as she searched her soul for the answer.  _Come on, you already know the answer._

_            But if he did, if he did come to Jurai he could have both me and Ryoko, and we could be happy forever…_Ayeka weakly defended.  _I would even let Ryoko be the first wife…_

_            Talk about the load of implausible, sentimental fluff!_ the nasty little voice shot back.  _If he wanted to be emperor, don't you think he would have jumped at the offer by now? _ Ayeka choked back another wave of tears as her inner demons toyed with her insecurities.  _All Tenchi wants is to live with someone who accepts him as he is, not who they want him to be._

_            What did you say?_ Ayeka demanded of her conscience.  

            _I said all he wants is someone who will accept him as he is._

_            "_What a fool I am_,"_ Ayeka moaned quietly.  _All this time I have been trying to force my view onto Tenchi; make him into who I wanted him to be.  Ever since I found out he was of royal blood I have dreamed of the day he would take the throne by my side.  I was infatuated for a while, but I truly do love him, as I have loved no other.  But I have been selfish, even in this latest scheme.  I have forced my views on both him and Ryoko.  All to fit my view…_

_            Now do you understand?_ her conscience asked.

            "Yes," Ayeka whispered.  _I love Tenchi, but I cannot force my views onto him._

_            And if he wishes to remain on earth?_

_            I will stay by his side, _Ayeka answered herself, _Jurai be damned._

_            That's quite a turn around…And if he does not reciprocate your feelings?_

_            I will be happy for him, whether he falls in love with me, Ryoko, or anyone else.  That is what true love really is.  True love is selfless, and my love for Tenchi is true, whether he returns it in the way I want or not._

_            You have faith in the lad,_ her conscience responded.

            "Yes, I have faith in Tenchi," she whispered to her self.   "And I know he will be true to his heart."  Ayeka looked up to the click of Ryoko's door sliding shut.  Tenchi sighed as he walked out of the shadow that darkened that end of he hall.

            "Oh, Ayeka," he said with a bit of surprise as he came into the light.  "You haven't been out here the entire time?  Have you?"

            Ayeka nodded.  "I was worried about you and Ryoko," she said timidly.  "I just couldn't go back to bed without knowing if she was alright."  _Well, there is a kernel of truth in that statement…_

            "Walk with me," Tenchi said as he slid his arm around Ayeka's.  

            "How is she?" Ayeka asked, not masking her concern.

"She had a really bad nightmare," Tenchi elaborated.  "And it shook her up pretty badly."

            "I see," Ayeka said calmly, fighting off a Tenchi-esque blush.  The simple presence of Tenchi and his arm intertwined with hers abated many of earlier misgivings.  _He is so kind and caring…_ Ayeka smiled inwardly as they descended the staircase. "Is Ryoko alright for the night?" 

            "I believe so," Tenchi said as the stepped off the small landing at the bottom of the stairs and headed towards the kitchen.  "I just hope it was not a premonition of sorts."

            "Why do you say that Tenchi?" Ayeka asked.  _One more thing to threaten Lord Tenchi…_  Ayeka pulled up a stool to the small island counter as Tenchi took two glasses from the cabinet and the carton of milk from the refrigerator.  After checking the date on the milk, he poured two glasses.  

            "Because I had nearly an identical dream," Tenchi said as he handed Ayeka one of the glasses.  "Except in mine it was me that was killed while you two watched," he said taking a gulp of the milk.  "Then I heard Ryoko call my name."  Ayeka stopped mid-drink. "Are you okay?" Tenchi asked as Ayeka shakily set the glass back down.

            "You heard her call your name?" she asked timidly.  _That is odd…_ "Her room is next to mine, and I did not hear her," Ayeka said quietly

            "I guess I just imagined it," Tenchi said as he took another swig from his glass.  "Or you were sound asleep.  What woke you?  When I stumbled down the stairs?"

            "Yes."

            "See, you were just worn out from our night out and sound asleep," Tenchi tried to comfort.  "Nothing to worry about."

            "Must have been," Ayeka said.  _I cannot jump to conclusions…_

"Ayeka?" Tenchi asked as Ayeka continued to stare off into space.

            "I'm sorry," Ayeka apologized, returned to this reality.  "I was just thinking about Ryoko's dream and what it could mean."

            "I wouldn't place too much stock into it," Tenchi said as he placed his and Ayeka's empty glasses into the sink.  "But if it was anything like mine, then it was pretty frightening," Tenchi continued.  

Ayeka watched Tenchi closely as he rinsed the glasses and walked around the counter.   "I don't think I can sleep at the moment," she said quietly.  "Will you please sit with me, Lord Tenchi?"

"Of course I will Ayeka."  Without another word the two made their way to the overstuffed sofa in the living room.  Tenchi clicked on a lamp on one of the end tables, its soft light casting a warm glow to the situation.

"Tenchi," Ayeka began after a strained moment of silence.

Tenchi blinked a time two, trying to read the expression on Ayeka's face.  "Yes Ayeka?" 

"I wish to apologize to you," she said meekly, trying her best to hold back her tears. 

"Apologize for what?" Tenchi asked, somewhat perplexed.   "What's the matter Ayeka?" he inquired as the princess began to sob quietly.  "Ayeka," Tenchi soothed, wrapping his arms around her, "Please tell me: what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," Ayeka mumbled with a sniffle.  "I'm sorry for forcing my ideals and views onto you and Ryoko…" Tenchi honestly did not know what to say in response to emotional plea.  All he knew to do was to hold the distraught Ayeka.  As he did so, he noticed something.  His usual self-defense mechanisms were not flaring up.  He was not worried about Ryoko flying in and trying to pull him away from Ayeka.   Then he noticed something else: those same barriers were not present when Ryoko was in his arms.  All Tenchi knew for certain, was that something had changed, and he hoped it would be for the better.

"Tenchi?" Ayeka asked quietly as she felt his embrace tighten.

"It's alright Ayeka," Tenchi said.  "I'm not upset."   _Why do these girls get worked up over me, just a plain and simple Shinto priest-in-training?_

"I heard Ryoko," Ayeka said, drying her eyes with a quick wipe on the hem of her gown.    "You do know," she said as Tenchi tried to mask the look on his face.  She really did not know how to read it, but the expression almost came across as fright.  _He thinks I'm going to start a fight over Ryoko saying the simple truth…have we really fought that much?   "_Don't worry," Ayeka continued, taking Tenchi's hand in hers.  "I'm not mad that she loves you, or that you know she loves you.   But know this as well Tenchi: I love you, just as she does."

Tenchi sighed deeply as Ayeka watched his face for the slightest hint of where, and or if his heart lay.   All he really knew that on this night, any doubts he may have had about the sincerity of either Ayeka or Ryoko's claim to love him, vanished.  This only left Tenchi Masaki with one burning question: which one did he love?  

And to that, he still had no clear answer.

The long silence that followed Ayeka's confession only gave voice back to her inner demons from earlier.  _He does know I love him?  Doesn't he? _she cried to herself, as Tenchi's expression stayed unreadable.  _Tsunami please…_            

Finally Tenchi's soft smile sent her dark clouds away.  "I know," he told her, just as he had Ryoko.   And he meant it.  He knew she loved him, and he loved her, just as he did Ryoko, but he did not know to what extent.

To Ayeka those two words held a fountain of light.   He knew she loved him.  Her smile returned as the implications of this dawned on her.  Now it was only a matter of time before he would follow his heart, and which ever direction that may be, she would support him.  "Thank you," Ayeka said sincerely, as she rested her head on Tenchi's shoulder.  "Thank you…Tenchi."

Tenchi was touched by Ayeka's simple return.  But something else touched him as well.  _She did not call me Lord Tenchi, he thought.  __Never really liked that anyway, he joked to himself.  __Maybe one day soon I can straighten this mess out…_

As Tenchi's mused to himself, Ayeka's soft voice returned him to this plain of consciousness.   "Can you love the both of us?" she had asked quietly, with almost a tremor of fear in her voice.

This had taken Tenchi completely by surprise.  His first instinct was to say the same tired line that he already loved them both, which was true to an extent.  But that was not what she had just asked him.  Ayeka had just asked him if his heart was big enough to share the love of two women, for all eternity.  Shaking a quick hentai thought from his mind that garnered some of the more explicit possibilities of the situation, Tenchi honestly pondered the matter.

On Jurai he knew the practice of polygamy was an accepted practice by both men and women.  But here on earth it was frowned upon, except in certain backward regions that had not advanced into the modern era.  The thought of sharing his love equally between Ayeka and Ryoko was not totally an affront to his code of morals.  It would be the quick and easy way out of this accursed love triangle that they had gotten themselves into.  But also, there was the nagging doubt that maybe one would seek favoritism over the other, and the endless cycle of fighting that had subsided somewhat over the past few weeks, would become even more intense.

Then there was the whole mess with Jurai.  Tenchi knew in his heart he was no prince.  He could not, would not accept the throne of Jurai, even if the entire Jurai navy came to drag him back, or even if Azusa himself came and begged him to be his heir.  Not even a direct order from the emperor in Tokyo could change his position on this matter.  Added into the mix that he was not exactly tops on Azusa's favorites list, and the matter was practically sealed.  The emperor would choose his successor to his own accord, and the chances of it being Tenchi was about as slim as parliament balancing this year's budget.

            All in all, the matter simply boiled down to Tenchi.  He had to be the one to accept both of their loves.   And it would his decision to make, no matter what external pressures were applied to him.   Such a decision would be for all of time, and it was not one to made or taken lightly.  Tenchi knew full well that any decision he made regarding his heart would be final; there could be no reneging or looking back. 

            "Are you asking what I think you are?" Tenchi finally managed to get out, knowing full well exactly what Ayeka had asked of him.

            "Yes," Ayeka replied.   "Can you love me and Ryoko as your wives?"

            Tenchi closed his eyes and sighed inwardly, drawing upon whatever inner strength that he may have left.  "I…" he began, his voice faltering, "I, I really don't know…" he finally admitted.   "That is a very serious and complex matter," Tenchi sighed.  "And to be honest with you, I have never considered it before Ayeka."

            "I see," Ayeka sighed, somewhat crestfallen.  It was not a rejection, but it was not an acceptance either.

            "I still do not know where my heart lies Ayeka," Tenchi said softly.  "I…I need more time," he finally said, looking for the right words, which seemed not to exist.

            "I understand," Ayeka said, taking his hand in hers.  "And Tenchi, I will support you what ever your heart chooses."

            "Thank you," Tenchi breathed as Ayeka leaned her head in his shoulder.  "Thank you…" he whispered again as Ayeka quietly nodded off.  Tenchi allowed a small smile to creep across his face as he made himself as comfortable as possibly, while not trying to wake Ayeka.  Soon sleep claimed him again as well.  And it would be there together on that overstuffed sofa that the morning rays of the sun would find the sleeping princes and princess.

To be continued…


	11. Alchemy Eleven

This is a fanfic and is done for fun not profit.

-The Alchemy of Love-

Chapter Eleven

By William Nichols

            "Morning all..."

            The words were not very enthusiastically spoken, but it was the best Ryoko could do this morning.  The former pirate yawned widely as she descended the stairs from her room, paying no notice to the disheveled pillows on the couch.  The dark bags circling the lower halves of her eyes gave proof to her troubled night.

            "Good morning," Ayeka politely returned.  While she was not as worn out as Ryoko was, her night had proved to be similarly restless.

            Finally the third member of the 'Rough Night Society' made his voice known.  "Mornin'," Tenchi said between yawns.  Ayeka and Ryoko nodded in response.  Combined, this was about the most coherent speech each was capable at the moment.

            "Long night with the ladies?" Nobuyuki playfully teased his son.  He was delighted that the boy had finally taken an interest in these young ladies.  The way he saw things it was his fatherly privilege to give Tenchi a little grief about his situation.  The gods only knew what he would have given to be in a similar situation at his son's age.

            Instantly Ryoko cut her eyes away from Tenchi to the middle-aged Masaki.  "Hentai," she grumbled as Ayeka and Tenchi both emitted a dejected sigh.

            "Well, well," Washu cackled slyly as she popped into her place at the table.  "I never thought you had it in you for the both of them at once Tenchi!" she teased oh so sweetly, much to the younger Masaki's horror. 

            "Mom!" Ryoko growled as Tenchi's head thumped the table and Ayeka deadpanned.  

            "Miss-miss-miss-s-s-s-Washu!" Ayeka finally stammered.

            "Way to go son!" Nobuyuki teased while slapping Tenchi on the back to a riot of laughter from Washu.

            Even Katsuhito took advantage of the moment.  "I thought we raised you better than that," Katsuhito said stoically while blowing the steam from his cup of tea.  "Do not dishonor your self or the family," he added with a hint of an evil smile.

            "Why me?" Tenchi moaned as he massaged his temples.  He felt a rather large headache coming on for some funny reason that he could not just explain.

            "Just be glad," Washu said after she wiped the last tear from her eye.  

            "About what?" Ryoko growled at her pintsized mother.  It was taking all of her self-control to keep her ire in check.

            "It could be worse," Washu stated with a sadistic grin.

            "Oh?" Ayeka finally spoke as Tenchi and Ryoko just sat there blinking.  "In what ever way?"

            Washu's grin just grew larger.  "Misaki could be here."

___

            "Are you all right?"  No reply.  Determined, Ayeka asked again.  "Are you all right?"  Once again silence was her response.  This time she added with emphasis: "_Ryoko!  Are you all right?_"

            "Huh?" finally came from the cyan haired space pirate, who had apparently forgotten about the blanket she held in one hand and clothes peg in the other.

            "I said: 'Are you all right?'" Ayeka reiterated in quatrain.  

            "Yeah," Ryoko flatly answered.  "I'm fine," she added with a false smile.

            Ayeka sighed.  For all her progress Ryoko could still be so difficult o deal with at times.  She could be worse than Tenchi about keeping her feelings to her self.  "Something's bothering you," Ayeka stated rather than asking.  Ryoko just stood there as Ayeka took the peg and blanket from her and pinned it to the line.  "You don't have to keep things bottled up all the time you know," she added as Ryoko continued to stare off into space.

            "Maybe I want to," Ryoko finally said, nearly in tears.

            "But you don't have to," Ayeka tried to comfort.  _Why must she suffer so?  _"Ryoko?" Ayeka asked again as the distraught pirate just shook her head.

            "It must be my lot in life," Ryoko said with a half-hearted, forced chuckle.

            "What ever is that supposed to mean?" Ayeka asked as Ryoko continued in her mournful laugh.  "Ryoko?"

            "Think about it!" Ryoko blurted, sweeping her hands out as to encompass the whole world.

            "About what?" asked a totally confused Ayeka.

            "Sometimes you're as dense as Tenchi," Ryoko grumbled as Ayeka continued to just blink at her.  "Last night," Ryoko elaborated.  "I get a moment of happiness only to have it marred."

            "Your nightmare?" Ayeka asked, trying to understand Ryoko's demeanor.

            "Yes."

            "Do you think it was a premonition?" Ayeka asked, a hand held to her mouth in fear.  Her words to Tenchi from the night before were still fresh in her mind.

            "No," Ryoko said.  Ayeka's expression, whilst relieved, still remained worried.  "Those are much worse," Ryoko said, a hint of her old self peeking through her solemn mask.

            "Oh," Ayeka said softly, not really sure if Ryoko was being serious or not.

            "As happy as yesterday was, it will be forever marred by that dream," Ryoko said rather dejectedly.  

            "Don't think of the dream," Ayeka said, trying to ease Ryoko's mind.

            "I wish it was that easy," Ryoko continued as she pinned a shirt to the line.  "They're linked you see.  One memory can't exist without the other."

            Ayeka bit her bottom lip while she pondered Ryoko's summation.  Then it dawned on her.  _This should work…_  "But that's not all that happened last night," Ayeka announced.

            "Huh?" Ryoko replied, floating up just enough to peek over the clothesline at Ayeka.

            "You also got a moment alone with Tenchi," Ayeka said, with a hint of jealousy in her voice for effect.  Instantly Ryoko's expression changed.  "Tenchi didn't hold me like that last night."  _But I did get to sleep on his shoulder…_she mentally added to assure herself.    

            Ryoko snorted and let a lopsided grin creep onto her face.  "Ya got a point there," she said, pondering Ayeka's statement.  _Tenchi came to me and held me like I was his own…too bad it took that damned nightmare to get him to do it.  But as much as I hate to admit it, she's right.  I shared a perfect moment with Tenchi…_

            "He held you for the longest," Ayeka continued, "until he was sure you were all right."  

            Ryoko nodded in appreciation of Ayeka's work.  "Thanks," she offered before pinning the final shirt in her basket to the line.  

            "No problem," Ayeka returned, along with Ryoko's smile.  "Not to sound cliché but there is a bright side to everything."

            "Yeah," Ryoko laughed, "but you did sound cliché."   Ayeka just laughed as Ryoko relieved her of her clothesbasket.  "Like one of Nobuyuki's sappy manga's, or one of those novels you keep in the top of your closet."   Ayeka stopped dead in her tracks.  "What?" Ryoko asked her old self returned. 

             "Now what do you know about my novels!" Ayeka protested to a muffled laugh from Ryoko.  "Ryoko!" she demanded, "Tell me right now!"  Ayeka was doing her best to keep her temper in check, which produced a rather comical expression on her face.  "Ryoko!  What is so blasted funny?"

            "Gotcha!" Ryoko laughed.  "That look was priceless!"

            Ayeka sighed and suppressed her own laugh.  "It is not ladylike to snoop in another's closet," she reprimanded.

            "Nor is it 'ladylike' to sneak off with my favorite brand of sake either," Ryoko playfully countered.

            "It was Mihoshi's idea," Ayeka said, shifting the blame from her royal personage.  "She suggested we have a drink, and besides, everyone knows your taste in sake is impeccable." 

            "Why Ayeka," Ryoko teased, "Was that a compliment?  Sure sounded like one to me."

            "Maybe it was," Ayeka replied.  

            "But what would Misaki think?" Ryoko said, her voice suddenly full of concern.  

            "Huh?"

            "Oh my poor little Ayeka!" Ryoko wailed her hands clasped beneath her chin.

            "Ryoko?" Ayeka muttered, more befuddled than ever.  _Has one of Washu's experiments gone awry?  Or has Ryoko finally gone off the deep end?_

            "My darling little girl!" Ryoko cried, in her best Misaki impersonation.  "Drinking sake in the Onsen!   She's fallen into a life of vice and debauchery!"

            A smile crossed Ayeka's face as she caught onto Ryoko's charade.  "But Mommy!" she pleaded.  "It's not my fault!"

            "I have failed as a mother!" Ryoko continued to wail.   "What will your father think?"  

            "But Mommy!" Ayeka pleaded again, sounding like she was keeping her tears in check, "you and Funaho mom enjoy sake in the Onsen on occasion!"

            "But we are responsible adults," Ryoko said sternly, wagging a finger at Ayeka.

            "Its that Ryoko!" Ayeka proclaimed.  "She's such a terrible influence on me!"

            "Ryoko?" the pirate asked, trying her best to feign surprise through her rollick of laughter.  "That sweet, innocent, beautiful child could not be a bad influence on you. I have failed you as a mother!"  By now Ayeka was laughing so hard she was holding onto her side.  "My poor little Ayeka!"

            "But Mommy!"  Finally Ryoko could not contain her laughter and broke out in a melodious guffaw.  Ayeka followed suit as her own willpower collapsed like a house of cards in Mihoshi's presence.  Before long both the princess and pirate were sitting back-to-back, waves of laughter quaking thru each of them.  If this had been the first time you had met either of them, you would have sworn that they had never been the most bitter of rivals.

            "Ooooh-kay," Washu said as she, Sasami, and Mihoshi watched the spectacle transpiring in the backyard.  "What?" she protested as Sasami and Mihoshi began to stare at her.  "I didn't do anything to them!  I swear!"

            "Uh-huh," Mihoshi and Sasami said simultaneously as the shifted their gaze back to the yard.  

            "I didn't do anything to them!" Washu protested for the second time.  "Honestly!"

            "Well," Sasami said meekly, "stranger things have happened in this house before…"

****

Notes:  Once again I apologize for the delay in getting these chappies out.  Too many irons in the fire.  Hope ya'll liked it.  Just a funny little interlude.  

'Till the next chapter.

William Nichols   


	12. Alchemy Twelve

This is a fanfic and is done for fun, not profit.

-The Alchemy of Love-

Chapter Twelve

By William Nichols

            Tenchi steadied his gaze as he leveled his bokken.  He had much on his mind, and he reckoned a little heavy practice would help him focus.  Symbolically, he brought his sword down in several dicing motions, as if he was slicing his problems into smaller pieces.  Together, they were too much for him to ponder at once.  But in their elemental pieces, he just might be able to make some sense out of them.

            He had started down this path, to find out what his own feelings for the girls were, if they were anything more than friendship.  Since that day, he knew he felt more than friendship for Ryoko and Ayeka, but he was not just sure what that was.  Each was beautiful and strong in their own regards.   Last night had proven that point.  Being with them both made him feel complete in a sense, yet Tenchi still felt empty in another.  He still needed to know more.  The vast majority of time he had spent with the girls was as a group, and not individually.  Therein lay the core of his first fear.  He was afraid that if he spent time with one of them alone, he might start favoring that one over the other, and that would lead to heartbreak.

            _'And that would ruin everything,' he thought as he spun on one foot before back flipping three times and landing in a defensive stance.  __'Wouldn't it?'_

            _'I was so alone before they came,'__ he admitted to himself.  _'I don't want to be alone again…'__

_            'But you will be…' a voiced taunted in the back of his mind.  __'You will be alone, and there is nothing you can do to stop it…'_

_            'Shut up!' Tenchi yelled at himself.  With a scream he charged forward and brought his blade up in a short arc, then cross-cutting to his left in one fluid motion.  A feigned parry to his right returned him to his defensive posture.  _'Nothing is concrete.  Nothing is set in stone.'__

_            'But it is,' his inner demon taunted.  __'You cannot change what has been ordained from the beginning.  You shall inherit the same fortune as your ancestors.'_

_            Tenchi froze.  That was his worst fear.  No matter what he decided, Ryoko alone, Ayeka alone, or them both; that ultimately in the end he would suffer the same fate as his father and grandfather.  He would be alone, the one he loved taken from him by the fates for their own cruel intentions.  Shaking his head, Tenchi began a new set of kata.  The slow, measured movements help clear his mind, but the underlying problem was still there.  He was scared._

            _'See,' his devil toyed.  _'I know your worst of fears.'__

_            'Fear can be overcome,' Tenchi said as stoically as Katsuhito would.  If he knew anything, it was that fact.  He had already conquered so many doubts in his life.  His fears that he had been responsible for his mother's death; his fears that no one loved him; and fears that he could not stand up to protect his new family._

            And it was this fear that worried right now.  The fact that he and Ryoko had the same dream, with the same creature was unsettling.  Even more unnerving was the fact that they each saw different members of the family die in their respective dreams.  What this meant, he did not know.  He had already seen so many threats as such, Kagato, Dr. Clay, Garyu; just to name a few.  Summoning the courage to deal with the threat, if there really was one, would not be a problem.

            His lingering doubts stayed on the dream though, and how he had seemingly heard Ryoko call for him.  Near as he could tell it would have coincided with when he saw her and Ayeka killed in his dream.  _'Why didn't Ayeka share the dream then too?' Tenchi thought.  _'If I dreamed it, and Ryoko dreamed it, there has to be some connection, but Ayeka should have dreamed it too…'__

_            Tenchi shook his head to clear the haze of thoughts before he resumed his practices.  He knew the dream held some significance, but just what?_

            Sidelining that train of thoughts for now, Tenchi turned to Ayeka's proposal.  She had asked him outright, to accept both she and Ryoko as equals.  The thought was not so terribly unsettling.  It would be the easy way out in one sense, and be the hard road in the other.  He would have the both of them, yet he would have to juggle them.  And he already knew what being caught between a warring Ayeka and Ryoko could be like.  _'Is that what I want?'_ Tenchi asked himself as he began to practice his forward lunges.  Each time he brought the bokken down he pondered the situation.  _'Is it?  Is that what I want?  My own harem?'  Tenchi shook his head, banishing the thought.  _'They would not be a harem.'_   _

            Tenchi gritted his teeth as swung the bokken with all his might to this left, then to his right, trying to keep the motion as fluid as possible.  _'Ayeka knows that I don't want to be an emperor, but that's what her offer would likely involve, unless they make me a consort or something of the like,' _he pondered, trying to draw a mental analogy between earth and Juraian royalties.  _'But what about Ryoko?__  Could they forgive the person that attacked their planet?  We both know the real Ryoko, but could others put their bigotry and hatred aside?  Could they?'  Sighing heavily, Tenchi began to circle the practice yard, sword drawn, waiting on his unseen assailant to strike._

            Without realizing it, Tenchi's mind projected a mental image of Ryoko and Ayeka circling apart from him, where his phantasmagoric opponent would have been.  Each was using their wiles to seduce him, telling him that they were the best one for him.  They were so enticing, telling him how wonderful his life would be with them.  Tenchi held his ground, until they stepped in unison towards him.  Now the phantoms were telling how perfect things would be with them both.  Tenchi started shaking as the phantoms drew nearer.  The pair of ghosts stopped less than a meter from Tenchi, and glared at him seductively.  Tenchi swallowed audibly, just as the wraiths lunged for him with a blood curdling screech.  Instinctively he brought his bokken down.  Instantly the two specters dissolved into a shimmer of multi-colored specks, leaving Tenchi with only a cold shiver racing over his body.  

            _'I'm letting my mind get away from me,' he scolded himself, as he took several great, gulping breaths.  _'I can't give in to my fear, or I will never know where my heart lies.'_  As his nerves calmed, Tenchi began a slow, deliberate kata.  _

            Finishing his kata, Tenchi slowly circled the small training target hanging from a tree branch.  The small bit of wood was no longer than three centimeters around and five long.  It hung perfectly still in the afternoon air, waiting for Tenchi to strike.  The exercise was designed to perfect hand-eye coordination.  The hanging block would act like an erratic pendulum, swinging to and fro once set into motion by a good swift whack.  The difficulty in the exercise was to hit the block on each down swing, never allowing it to complete a full arc.  The smaller the block, the more difficult the practice; and true masters will attempt the exercise with more than one block in play.  Tenchi had tried to keep three blocks in motion once, lasting only a few minutes before being hit in the back of the head by two of the blocks.    He remembered that day well.

            _'You did well,' his grandfather applauded.  __'But you still have much to practice.' Then without speaking a word Katsuhito fixed a fourth block from the branch and leveled his bokken at the center of the group.  Tenchi watched in amazement as his grandfather set all the blocks into motion with one great swing and then proceeded to keep them in motion for the better part of ten minutes, before he allowed one to miss.  Even then, Tenchi was not completely confident that the one miss was an accident._

            Tenchi glared at the block, remembering his grandfathers' actions.  After a few calming breathes, he lunged towards the block.  With a sharp crack he sent it spinning away from him.  Reflexively he smacked it again with a backhanded slice before pirouetting and bopping it with a well timed blocking move.  Tenchi focused on the block, seeing it and only it as he practiced.  Its erratic motions followed no logic, just the physical reaction to the force he exerted upon it.

            That is when his epiphany hit, along with the block upside the back of his head.  Tenchi staggered from the training square and sat upon a large boulder.  Patting his face and neck down with a towel, he began to calm his breathing with a series of oft practiced techniques.   As he sat there, he watched the block swing back and forth is shallower and shallower arcs until it came to a rest, spinning clockwise then counter clockwise a few times.  

            While he was struggling to keep up with the block, he realized it would only do what he enacted upon it.  The same held true with the girls.  If he put his fear of being alone on them, in the end it would come true, in one form or another.  I he tried to love them both, he could.  If he tried to love just one, he could.  As with the block, he was the prime mover of the current situation.  His actions would dictate not only his future, but Ayeka and Ryoko's futures as well.  Would both accept his love equally?  How would one react over the other?     

            He did not know the answer to these questions, nor the others he had pondered as of yet, but he was certain that he would, in time.  And if the answers never came, he would have to live with that.  But Tenchi vowed to himself, that he would do everything in his power to find those answers.

***


End file.
